Différences
by JuneSwanM
Summary: Bella est nouvelle à Seattle,Edward est son voisin de palier..
1. Chapter 1

Charlie m'avait aidé à charger mes bagages dans la voiture ; voiture qui était, contre toute attente, neuve. Moi, Isabella Swan, j'allais quitter Forks pour rejoindre mon amie Rosalie et mon frère Emmett.

« Au revoir Bella. Passe me voir quand tu le peux surtout …

- Papa, Seattle est trop loin pour que je passe quand bon me semble. Je viendrais durant les vacances de Noël, promis ! »

_On sait tous que tu vas vouloir rester avec Rose et Em' dans ton nouvel appart', arrête de le faire espérer !_

_Tais-toi !_

« Humm … Oui, je sais, enfin j'espère que ça se passera bien ce nouveau job et tout ça.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis tellement heureuse si tu savais !

- Je m'en doute, tu vas quitter « tout ce vert » comme tu dis.

- En effet, bon je vais y aller, de toute façon tu n'es plus seul, Sue est là.

- Allez, pars avant que je me mette à pleurer. Ces 3 heures de route ne vont pas se faire seules. »

Charlie n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments !

Je montais dans la voiture après un dernier au revoir. Durant le trajet une Citroën C6 m'a brisé mon feu arrière… Je descendis, le gars également. Il était grand, brun-cuivré et avait des yeux verts.

Tu ne pouvais pas tomber sur un connard briseur de voiture plus moche !

« Je suis désolé, je réfléchissais et je vous ai cassé ce feu arrière, putain mais plus con que moi y a pas, on peut peut-être s'arranger ?

- Au moins vous avouez vos tords, mais ma voiture est neuve et franchement j'ai pas envie de m'arranger ! »

Je commençais sérieusement à m'énerver. Non mais il se foutait de moi « S'arranger ?! » Crève !

« Non mais je rêve, je suis gentil avec vous et vous m'attaquez ! » Il se calma et poursuivis « J'ai un ami garagiste, je vous donne sa carte et vous irez de ma part, tous les frais sont pour moi. »

_Dis oui c'est tout bénef !_

« Ok ! »

Il me tendit la carte après y avoir inscrit quelque chose au dos.

« Voilà ! Contente ?!

- Très ! »

Il me sourit de toutes ces dents blanches. Je devais partir et vite !

« Bon...Bah...Au...au revoir »

_Tu es sérieuse là ? Tu bégayes comme une adolescente !_

Il sourit de plus belle et partit. Je regardais la carte de visite du garagiste et vis alors que ce garagiste n'était autre que mon frère. Au dos était inscrit le numéro de téléphone avec une petite phrase écrit en dessous.

**_Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme accident. Appelez-moi._**  
**_Edward._**

_Whoa ! Bon bah, tu vas sûrement le revoir hein !_

Je remontais dans ma voiture le sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois arrivé à Seattle, je partis en direction du garage de mon frère.

« Hey ! Bella, comment tu vas petite sœur ?

- Euh … Bien. Dis, j'ai eu un petit accident sur l'autoroute et le gars m'a donné ta carte, tous les frais seront pour lui évidemment.

- Attends avec qui tu as eu l'accident ?

- Je ne sais pas, un dénommé Edward.

- Et beh tu ne t'embêtes pas. Montre la carte »

_NON !_

_Non ? _

_Mais oui sa petite phrase au dos, si Emmett la voit il ne va pas te lâcher, réfléchis !_

« Euh ...Je ne l'ai plus ! »

Il m'avait pas crue, je l'avais vu dans son regard mais il n'a pas insisté et m'a dit de partir m'installer. Il prendrait la voiture demain vu que Rose venait m'aider à m'installer.

Une fois arrivée, je montais l'escalier qui donnait sur des appartements face à face.

Qui pourrais bien être mon voisin ?

Une fois rentrée, je vis l'appartement. Il était comme sur la photo, grand mais pas trop, une cuisine toute équipée, deux chambres, un dressing, une salle de bain géante. Tout le bâtiment appartenait à une décoratrice et à son mari médecin. Elle les louait ou dans mon cas les vendait meublés ; il y avait 4 appartements en tout, eux vivaient dans une maison pas très loin.

Je rangeais mes affaires dans le dressing, puis m'occupais de ranger tout le reste dans la salle de bain et partis faire des courses. Le supermarché se trouvait pas très loin, à peine 10 minutes en voiture. Une fois arrivée en caisse, je payais et puis repartis dans mon petit confort, j'étais tellement heureuse. Et j'avais eu de la chance, Rose vivait l'appartement au-dessus du mien. Mon frère et Rose étaient ensemble mais Emmett était toujours au garage, il aimait tellement son métier, au détriment de Rose qui elle, était journaliste donc ils ne se voyaient que le week end et encore. Le soir même, j'entendis sonner à la porte.

Rose ne devais pas passer que demain ?

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, Edward était devant un grand sourire en me disant : « Bienvenue chère voisine ! Je m'appelle Edward et je suis le voisin du pallier d'en face !

- Je sais comment tu t'appelle et je crois que tu devrais me reconnaître non ? Tu sais, c'est toi qui as détruit mon feu arrière ! »  
Il ouvrit les yeux, son sourire se fana.

« Oh oui, pardon je suis complètement stupide ! C'est juste que ma mère m'a dit de faire bonne impression et de venir me présenter … Je ne t'avais pas reconnue, enfin sur le coup, là maintenant je vois bien qui tu es … »

_C'est quoi ce regard ? Il fait chaud ici non ?!.._

« Euh... Par … Pardon de mettre emportée. Tu vis avec ta mère ?!

- Quoi ? Non, non, le bâtiment lui appartient.

- Merde ! »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi ça te dérange ?

- Non mais faut dire que ça fait gros comme histoire.

- C'est peut-être un signe pour que l'on fasse connaissance ? » Son regard s'assombrit.

Allez, te laisse pas faire, rentre dans son jeu.

« Humm … Oui » Il sourit de plus belle !

« Ou pas » Et hop, j'avais claqué la porte.

Je l'entendis grogner.

« Dis-moi au moins ton prénom ?

- Demande à ta mère, elle a mon dossier !

- Tu veux vraiment entamer ce jeu ?

- J'ai déjà gagné la première manche !

- Tu vas perdre, je suis meilleur joueur que toi ma belle et sache que tu me plais, tu me plais beaucoup et je m'avouerais pas vaincu. »

Oh ! Bordel.

Tombe pas dans son jeu, contredis-le !

« Ouais, c'est ça ! Allez, vas voir môman, histoire de décompresser un peu. »

Je l'entendis partir et dire un dernier « Profite de ma première défaite car c'est la dernière ! »

En une journée, j'étais devenue amie avec le fils de la proprio qui est un canon sans nom. Plutôt fière de moi !

**_Merci Char2lene pour la correction :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Je me réveillais à 10heures du matin. Comme d'habitude mon premier réflexe fut de prendre mon portable. Un message de Rose et un message d'un numéro que je n'avais pas enregistré ..

**_Nouveau message de Rose Reçu à 9h31:_**  
**_Bon ce soir pizza ? Emmett ne passera pas...(Encore son foutu garage) Contente que tu sois arrivé. Bisous à ce soir je t'aime _**

Bon on était parti pour une Rose plutôt triste ce soir, quand Emmett allait-il se rendre compte que ça allait vite se terminer s'iln'arrêtait pas le garage et tout ça... J'ouvrais le deuxième message un peu exaspéré par le comportement de mon frère.

**_Nouveau message reçu à 8h06 :_**  
**_sous tes conseils avisés j'ai pris le dossier à ma mère je ne suis pas fière de moi je l'ai volé... Enfin...tu t'appelles Isabella Swan tu as 20 ans tu es née le 28 mars, ton père s'appelle Charlie il est policier et remarier à une certaine Sue est désolé pour ta mère même si ça fait 11 ans qu'elle vous a quitté et que je suis sûrement en retard :/ ('est pas classe du tout comme remarque et je sais pas quoi dire..._**  
**_J'ai gagné la deuxième bataille donc je veux une récompense comme toi et moi prenant le petit déj . _**  
**_Edward._**

**_Nouveau message envoyé à 10h34 :_**  
**_j'ai gagné la première bataille donc je te veux dans 20 minutes chez moi et tu amènes tout ! Jusqu'aux tasses. Et ne me dit pas que tu ne peux pas nous sommes dimanche._**  
**_Bisous Bella (Je préfère qu'on m'appelle comme ça, ce n'était pas écrit dans ton fucking dossier ça ? ! )_**

Je courais me doucher, m'habiller, brosser mes dents. On frappa à ma porte.

_Il est venu !_

_Pourquoi tu te réjouis comme ça ?_

_La ferme._

Je me calmais et ouvris.

Il était la incroyablement beau, les cheveux légèrement mouillés.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai dû aller à chercher des croissants à la boulangerie sous la pluie, j'ai même les tasses !

-Et ?

-Et je remporte la guerre ! 2 batailles gagnaient contre 1 seule défaite.

-Mouais...

-« Mouais » ? Dit le j'ai gagné !

-C'est ce que tu veux entendre .

-Oui !

-Je le dirais pas.

-Si c'est comme ça ! »

Il fit demi-tour reparti avec les tasses, les croissants et le café sous le bras.

« Tu as gagné mais je t'en supplie ramène les croissants j'ai trop faim !

-À bah voilà quand tu veux »

Il me les tendit, tout prendre et lui claquer la porte au nez me démangeait mais bon qui suis-je pour laisser cet apollon devant la porte ?

Tu es trop gentil.

Ça me perdra.

En effet.

« Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ?

-Rien, rien ne rentre...

Il alla à la cuisine.

« Comment tu sais où est ma cuisine ?

-J'ai aidé ma mère à rénover.

-Humm ok. Bon tu te bouges j'ai faim moi !

-Oh tu vas être gentil d'abord. Et tu vas me donner mon deuxième cadeau.

-Tu voulais pas prendre un petit déj' avec moi déjà.

-Je viens de rempoter une bataille là non.

-Tu veux quoi.

- Humm un bisou ! »

Oh ! Qu'elle est gamin ! Mais attend il n'a pas dit ou...

« Ok.

-Ok ?

-Ouais ! »

Un énorme sourire fendit son visage. J'approchais il ferma les yeux me tendit ses lèvres et je déposais un baiser sur sa joue. Il ouvrit ses grands yeux verts, il était en fusion... Putain !

« Eh ce n'est pas un bisou ça !

-Si tu n'avais pas dit où nuance.

-Merde !

-Déçus ?

-Oui très mais je veux tout et je l'aurais...

-Tout ? »

Il me regarda de haut en bas un léger sourire sur le visage.

_Attends ne me dit pas qu'oh... Ouii !_

_Non !_

_Arrêtes-tu la vue il est juste whoa !_

Je rougis tellement fort que j'ai cru que mon visage saignait.

« On rougit Swan ?

-Je ne suis pas un jouet que tu utilises et que tu jettes.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Tu me plais et je sais que moi aussi ton regard trompe par je vais tout faire pour que tu craques ma belle !

-Arrête de me parler comme ça ! »

Il s'approcha de mon oreille j'étais figé...

« Pourquoi je t'excite ma douce ? »

Je le repoussais et dit cette phrase qui lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

« Non mais j'ai faim !

-Je suis-la-moi...

-Les croissants sont meilleurs. »

Son regard devint clair et sa peau écarlate ça avait fonctionné.

« Ouais bons tiens tes croissant on ce le fait ce film .

-On a parlé de film ?

-Non mais j'ai emmené un DVD tu as la télé ?

-Je vis pas dans une grotte connarde ! Bien sûr, j'en ai un.

-Bon bah va mettre le DVD en route je fais le petit déjeuné. »

Je pris le DVD c'était « L'amour durs trois ans » il est sérieux . Il revint avec le petit déj' j'avais démarré le DVD.

« Ce n'est pas le film que j'ai apporté

.  
-Non en effet j'ai mis « Bad boy » c'est carrément plus drôle que ton truc niais !

-J'ai cru que tu étais quelqu'un de niais.

-Tu t'es trompé !

-Ouais bon on le regarde ce film oui ou non .

-C'est toi qui polémiques et c'est à cause de moi qu'on ne regarde pas le film ?

-J'aimerais ne pas le regarder pour d'autres raisons.

-Je te suis pas là .

-Toi et moi seul un peu comme maintenant sur ton canapé ou ton lit.

-Tu as de l'humour c'est bien ! Désolé je suis lesbienne. »

Il parut choqué.

« Quoi ? Putain c'est toujours les plus belles qui sont prises !

-Par contre toi de l'humour tu n'en as pas... »

J'explosais littéralement de rire.

« Tu t'es foutu de moi .

-Yep et c'était drôle franchement drôle !

-Ouais aller viens on mange tu m'exaspères !

-Venant de toi c'est un beau compliment. »

Il sourit, prit les croissants, le café et nous nous assîmes sur le canapé.

Vers la fin du film Edward s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes. Je mis le film sur pause et entrepris de ranger la vaisselle. Il revint avec une expression extrêmement joyeuse sur le visage.

« je suis allé dans tu as chambré. Et...

-Quoi ?! Tu foutais quoi là-bas .

-ET je me suis dit que tu étais une fille et que tu avais des besoins comme nous les hommes tu vois . Donc j'ai trouvé un petit panier sous ton lit j'ai tiré et qu'elle a été ma surprise quand j'ai trouvé pleine de préservatif au gout et aux couleurs différentes. Mais pas que, j'ai également trouvé ça ! »  
Il brandit sa trouvaille qui n'était rien d'autre que mon sex toys .

Il.

Allait.

Mourir.

Maintenant


	3. Chapter 3

« Tu foutais quoi dans ma chambre . Non mais est-ce que moi je fouille tes affaires ? Non ! Donc tu vas remettre ça à ça place ! »

Il était fier de lui ce con avec son sourire de sale frimeur.

« On s'énerve Swan . Je te pensais pas comme ça ! Mais si tu veux le récupérer vient le chercher...

-J'en ai rien à foutre de comment tu penses que je suis ! C'est ma vie privée ça, ma putain de VIE PRIVE ! »

Je lui avais coupé le souffle là à ce connard prétentieux.

« Aller fait pas la difficile viens le chercher ne t'inquiète pas ton secret est bien gardé...

-Putain mais va ranger ça tu te rends compte que tu me connais à peine tu fouilles dans mes affaires tu veux que je te dise quoi .Que tu me plais . Parce que si tu était moins con sa sera le cas ! »

Tu y vas fort calme-toi...

Je vais lui faire ravaler son sourire de charmeur à la noix !

Il avança vers moi, me regarda comme si j'étais un être blessé, c'était le cas c'est affreusement gênant cette situation, il me sourit tendrement, il fallait que j'en profite, je prenais vite l'objet de ma convoitise et partais le ranger à sa place. Quand je revins il était dans la cuisine en train de terminer la vaisselle, il leva les yeux, attends il était gêné ?

_Oui il est gêné !_

_Ça le calmera au moins !_

_Soit pas méchante.._

_Tu veux peut-être que je le laisse jouer avec mes sous-vêtements?!_

_Ouais si tu la joues comme ça._

« Tu m'écoutes Bella . Je suis désolé Ok . Je m'y suis pas pris correctement je sais pas comment faire avec toi tu es si, si... Différente tu es belle, gentille, joueuse... »

_ Sympa l'allusion !_

« Mais tu me plais, je sais ça fait deux jours mais je pense qu'a toi et je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque mais quand je suis avec toi je suis bien aucun mot n'est calculé il sort spontanément...

-Tu fais quoi comme métier . »

_Il vient de te faire une jolie déclaration d'excuse et toi tu dis quoi .CA !_

«Euh... Je suis professeur de littérature.

-Française ou anglaise ?

-Les deux.

-Nous avons un point commun alors.

-Tu aimes la littérature .

-Oui Zola, Molière, Shakespeare c'est pour ça que j'ai un crâne en verre sur ma table basse en hommage à Hamlet...

-C'est recherché... Et c'est plutôt bizarre aussi... »Il avait ri en disant cette phrase la bonne humeur était revenu. Mon portable sonna. Je le pris et répondis Edward me regarda faire et continua la vaisselle.

« Allô ?!

-Bella c'est Emmett je vais venir prendre ta voiture dans 10 minutes...

-Hum ok. Je descends te passer les clés !

-D'accord a tout de suite. » Je raccrochais.

« Bon je vais y aller moi...

-Ok pas de soucis euh... Merci pour les croissants et... Les tasses.

-Toujours là pour te servir j'ai quand même eu une belle victoire.

-Oui oui, je te rappelle que tu as gagné parce que j'avais surtout faim !

-Si tu le dis, tu t'es avoué vainque et c'est plutôt plaisant...

-je ne vais pas polémiquer là-dessus mon frère va pas tarder de prendre la clé de ma voiture pour la réparer.

-Je t'ai donné le numéro d'un garagiste...

-Oui bah ce garagiste c'est mon frère. »

Il se figea d'un coup le stresse le gagna et il baissa les yeux.

« Tu veux dire que le gros ours plein de muscle est ton frère ?

-Euh... Oui mais il est gentil il est en couple avec la femme qui vit au-dessus Rosalie. Et l'ours s'appelle Emmett.

- Je sais que sa compagne vit au-dessus de chez toi. Bon je vais y aller avant que ton frère me tombe dessus s'il apprend pour le sex toys je serais plus beau à regarder. »

Il rigola d'un rire franc il savait que j'allais jamais parler de ça à Emmett... Il prit ces quelques affaires passèrent à côté de moi et déposèrent un petit baiser sur ma joue... Mon corps fut parcouru d'un frisson tellement agréable que j'attrapai Edward et l'embrassai à pleine bouche, il fut surpris mais approfondit lui-même le baiser qui devins vite plus profonds et passionnés. Il nous sépara.

« Je ne veuxe pas que ça ce passe comme ça... Je vais faire les choses bien... Tellement bien que tu me supplieras de rester...

-Rêve...

-Tu ma embrasser .!

-Non je t'ai dit en revoir c'est tout. »

_Tu la embrassais et tu penses lui donner de faux espoirs !_

_Non je vais juste rentrer dans son jeu !_

_Ce n'est pas un jeu il a des sentiments !_

_Oui oui je sais on verra jusqu'où ça va..._

_Tu parles d'une adulte !_

_Chut !_

« Tu... Tu… Di...disait juste en revoir ?

-Bah on bégaye . Oui juste en revoir...

-Redis-le-moi !

-Non... »

Il sourit puis partit, je m'étais foutu dans la merde en l'espace de deux jours.

Vingt minutes plus tard Emmett venait récupérer la voiture il devait faire vite un autre client attendait. Comme d'habitude... Le reste de la journée se passa bien. Je rangeais mes cartons, j'appelais Charlie pour prendre des nouvelles. J'entendis un SMS arrivé... C'était Edward...

_Il te laissera jamais tranquille..._

_Je sais..._

**_Nouveau message d'Edward reçu à 18h54 :_**

**_j'aimerais que tu me dises en revoir tous les jours Swan ... Et comment dit –tu bonjour ?_**

**_Nouveau message envoyé à 18h57 ;_**

**_Je ne sais pas ton nom de famille ._**  
**_Pour dire bonjour j'ai ma manière mais tu ne la connaîtras jamais)_**  
**_Nouveau message reçu à 18h59 :_**  
**_Cullen. J'aimerais bien avoir juste un avant gout ma belle !_**

_Waouh moi je l'aime bien le Cullen !_

_Ouais ouais moi aussi..._

Rose arrivèrent 10 minutes plus tard 2 pizzas dans les mains.

« Bon j'ai pris quatre fromages et une simple et j'ai acheté une bouteille de vin comme ça je ne me déplace pas pour rien !

-Ok ! J'avais faim !

-Ça va .

-Euh... Oui pourquoi ?

-Non rien c'est juste que tu as l'air bien vraiment bien comme si tu avais rencontré quelqu'un... »

Elle a toujours été doué pour te percer à jour...

« Oui enfin le voisin d'en face... Il m'a brisé mon feu arrière et il est venu prendre le petit déj' ce matin...

- Raconte-moi tout dans les détails ! »

Je n'allais pas y échapper, je lui racontais absolument tout de l'accident au sex toys .Une fois la bouteille de vin vide elle me regarda avec un sourire en coin !

« Swan tu es bourré non ?

-Noooon par contre toi oui...

-N'impôt...rte quoi ! On joue à un... JEU ! »

Rose bourré qui décide de jouer à un jeu c'est la merde.

« Ok !

-Toc chez lui et ré-embrasse le jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus et dès qu'il commence à avoir chaud tu te barres...

-Ok je gagne quoi .

-Un bisou d'Edward il te plaît je le sais !

-Haha peut être bon aller ! »

Une fois arrivé devant la porte je ne savais plus s'il fallait que je frappe ou que je m'en aille...

_Partir ou rester ?  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Mon cœur me dit reste, la raison me dit part..L'avantage d'être bourré c'est que le choix est simple..Je sonne..Il ouvre la porte paraît surpris.

« Putain il est 1h du mat' tu ne te dis pas que demain je bos… »

Pas une ni deux j'avais fondu sur sa bouche, l'alcool aidant j'empoignais ses cheveux, il sentait bon, comme le café et le musqua..Il se laissait faire.

_Tu crois qu'en plus il va se plaindre.._

Il descendit ses mains plus bas jusqu'à mes fesse et continua de m'embrasser..Il nous sépara juste à quelque millimètre.

« Bella arrête si tu ne veux pas que ça aille trop loin par ce que la tu m'exi.. »

Putain j'aimais quand il m'embrassait, ses mots, quand ses mains me touchaient comme elle me touche. Le baiser s'éternisa jusqu'à ce qu'il presse son érection massive contre moi il fallait que je me sépare de lui..

_Pourquoi ? Non !_

_Rosalie est dans mon appart tu me vois ne pas rentrer et dire le lendemain « tu sais quoi j'ai gagné ton jeu stupide parce que en plus j'ai couché avec lui ! » Emmett va le savoir et Edward va perdre un membre.._

_Il t'attire c'est comme un aimant. _

_Oui..Non et puis merde !_

Je me détachais de lui..Il grogna, ce son était le son le plus sexy que je n'avais jamais entendu..

« Tu joues avec moi Bella ? Parce que si m'exciter était ton but s'est réussi !

-Je euh..

-Tu es bourré je sais, on va arrêter là demain je bosse et je ne profite pas des filles dans ton état »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, soupira me dit un dernier en revoir et ferma la porte je rentrais chez moi, un peu dégouté je l'admets mais je ne voulais que sa ce passe comme ça, je n'étais pas ce genre de personne..

« Alors ?!

-Tu as gagné..

-Super bon je vais rentrer avant de m'écrouler sur ton plancher »

Elle déposa un petit bisou sur ma joue.

« Bella il te plaît plus que James je le vois..

-Rose parler de James est m'a dernière envie ce soir..

-Mais il a profité de toi !

-On est bourré je n'ai pas envie d'en parler il est avec Victoria maintenant j'espère qu'ils seront heureux..

-Tu mens !

_Mieux que tu ne le croies, même si je n'aimais pas James je m'étais attaché à lui._

-Pas du tout Rose aller à plus..Embrasse Emmett pour moi.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas.. »

Elle partit. Je l'écoutais monter les escaliers en titubant et allai me coucher.

Je ne vais pas mentir le lendemain fut plus que difficile. Mon téléphone sonna provocant une violente vibration dans mon crâne..Trois messages !

_**Nouveau message de Edward reçus à 6h07 :**_

_**Vu ton état d'hier soir j'ai pris l'initiative de déposer une boîte de doliprane devant ta porte avec des croissants.**_

_**Dans l'espoir que personne ne t'est rien piquer devant ta porte après mon départ.**_

_**Edward.**_

_**PS : Même bourré tu embrasse très bien.**_

_J'avais oublié..Je l'avais embrassé c'est vrai..Foutu mal de crâne._

J'allais jusqu'à la porte et vis le doliprane et deux croissants il était intentionné malgré ma mauvaise blague d'hier soir..

_Blague ? Ah ah !_

_**Message envoyé à 11h02 :**_

_**Merci pour le doliprane et les croissants. Personne ne les a emmené ne t'en fait pas.**_

_**Imagine alors quand je ne suis pas bourré 3**_

_**Bella.**_

Prenant consciencieusement mon médicament et avalant tranquillement le premier croissant je regardais les autres messages.

_**Nouveau message de Rose reçus à 10h31 :**_

_**Hey ! Ont à peut-être trop bu hier ^^ Emmett n'était pas ravi de me voir dans cet état..Mais ont s'en fout !**_

En même temps il choisit le mauvais moment pour être là celui-là !

_**Nouveau message de Emmett reçus à 10h31 :**_

_**Voir ma femme rentrer à 1h30 du matin parce qu'elle a bu avec toi ! Vous vous foutez de moi ? Bella je te préviens je ne veux plus voir ma femme dans cette état la bouteille bois la seule la prochaine fois ;)**_

_**Emmett.**_

_**PS : Y avait des croissants devant ta porte je t'en est pris un et je t'en ai laissé deux. **_

_Il m'engueule et il bouffe mes croissants en prime encore heureux qu'il n'est pas tout mangé ce goinfre ! _

Je partis sous la douche après ce merveilleux déjeuner j'avais tout mon temps puisque nous étions lundi et que contrairement à tout le monde je travaillais à la maison. Je lisais des textes et donnais mon avis pour différents écrivains débutants ou pas. Après cette douche plus que relaxante un _Ping _m'indiqua qu'un nouveau message venait d'arrivée.

_**Nouveau message de Edward reçus à 12h43 :**_

_**Je ne préfère pas imaginer ma belle **_

_**Mon pantalon n'est pas prêt pour ça ! Surtout maintenant..**_

_Pourquoi souris-tu ?_

_Pour rien.._

Après ça m'a journée passa à une vitesse folle je devais ranger, nettoyer, changer les draps, mettre quelques photos histoire que la maison ne fasse pas trop « hôpital »..Une fois tout cela terminé je m'affalai dans le canapé, morte de faim..J'allais aller au frigo quand on sonna à la porte..

C'était lui mon cœur fit une embardée phénoménale..Il m'arrivait quoi ont se connaissait à peine depuis 3 jours..

« Hey ! Je sais j'arrive à l'improviste mais je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être manger..Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse donc je vais aller droit au but..J'ai ramené chinois alors soit on le mange ensemble, soit je m'en vais et je te laisse seul.. »

Il me sourit timidement ma seule réponse fut de m'écarter de la porte et de le laisser passer. Il encra ses yeux dans les miens se baissèrent et il déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Je rougis.

« Bon je savais pas ce que tu aimais donc j'ai fait simple nem et riz cantonnais ?

-C'est parfait.

-Tans mieux.

-Pour hier soir je suis déso.. »

Il balaya la suite d'un revers de la main.

« T'inquiète je comprends t'était bourré et t'a copine à jeté ce pari stupide..

-Comment tu sais pour le jeu ?

-Vous parliez fort et quand tu es rentré et que tu as dit « j'ai gagné » je ne sais pas comment j'aurais dû le prendre mais quand j'ai entendu t'a copine Rosalie c'est ça ? Dire que je te plaisais, je l'ai plutôt bien pris..

-Euh..On mange ? »

Je savais pas comment réagir, j'aurais voulu me jeter dans un trou et ne plus en sortir.

« Oui viens je meurs de faim ! Oublions cette histoire mais pas ce baiser hein !

-Tu..tu était plutôt content de la..la..sui..te à ce que j'ai compris.. »

Il s'approcha de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille avant de me mordre le lobe comme pour appuyer ses mots.

« Oui mais je me suis sentie obligé de te dire non parce que..Parce que je ne veut pas ça comme ça..

-Hum..Allons manger et parlons d'autre chose tu veux ?

-Oui tu as raison. »

Nous partîmes manger tranquillement..

Le dîner va être folklore c'est moi qui vous le dis !


	5. Chapter 5

Nous nous assîmes près du canapé devant la table basse. Il déposa les nems et le riz.

« Dit moi ou sont l'eau et les assiettes.

-Laisse-j'y vais assis toi. »

Je me levai et pris la direction de la cuisine une fois arrivée je pris eau, deux cocas et les couverts. Quand je revins il me regarda de haut en bas, terminant en fixant les couverts et les cocas.

« Quoi ? Tu ne connais pas le coca .

- Tu as oublié les assiettes.

-Non on mange dans les plats c'est bon je ne suis pas malade hein !

-Non je n'ai pas dit cela, c'est juste que j'ai l'habitude des assiettes..

-Mille excuses chevalier peut-être que les assiettes en porcelaine et les couverts en argent conviendraient »

Il rigola tellement fort que j'ai cru voir les murs trembler.

Il se leva se posta devant moi, prit les couverts et tout le reste déposa le tout sur la table.

Il se pencha embrassa mon cou et glissa sa bouche près de mon oreille.

« Je t'ai embrassé alors que tu étais bourré et que tu jouais à ton jeu stupide »

Je rougis il déposa son index sur ma joue.

« Mais malgré tout cela nous avons partagé la même salive ma belle et cela m'a assez plus ... » Je souris il déposa un léger baiser.

_Détourne la tête !_

_ Embrasse-le !_

C'était trop tard il partit s'asseoir près de la table et prit un nem il me regarda ses yeux incandescents et mordit dans son nem.

_B..Bordel_.

« Bon tu viens parce que j'ai très faim » .

Il me regarda de haut en bas .

« Et j'ai peur de tout manger avec ou sans toi ... »

_Il fait très très chaud ici !_

Je m'assis et piquais un nem je le fixais droit dans les yeux...

Je mordis doucement dedans.

Ses yeux sont soudainement passés du vert au noir.

_ J'ai déjà dit qu'il faisait chaud?_.

« Bella ne commence pas à jouer à cela, je ne vais pas tenir et si tu ne veux pas que cela tourne mal arrêté cela !

-Je joue à quoi ?

- Arrête »

Il était devenu tendu.

Je déposais ma main sur son genou, je la remontais doucement. Il déglutit. Je caressais doucement la bosse qui se formait sur son entre jambes, me penchait et l'embrassa doucement, il avait les yeux fermés mais il restait stoïque. Au bout de quelques minutes je me séparais de lui mais continuant ma caresse, plus je le touchais plus il durcissait...

« Humm... Bella..-Oui.»

J'accentuais la pression.

« Mon dieu !

-Non juste Bella cela ira.

-Tu sais ce que cela me fait...De sentirent tes mains sur moi... Surtout là..

-Décris-le-moi!

-C'est bon... Non c'est merveilleux aucune personne ne m'a fait ressentir ce que je ressens la maintenant ... »

Il prit ma main dans la sienne, se pencha et m'embrassa profondément je gémis, il grogna en retour. Il passa mon tee-shirt par-dessus la tête. Il soupira.

«Tu est parfaite.. »

Il se pencha embrasse mon cou, mon ventre, mes hanches. Je basculais mon bassin vers lui.

« Edward continu ... »

C'est comme si mon corps était de l'essence il avait juste craqué l'allumette. Il prit mon pantalon le retira doucement, déposant quelques baisers par ci, par là. Une fois en sous-vêtement sous ses yeux, j'étais gêné.

« Qu'es ce qu'il...Bisous*... y a ? »

Je me redressais, déposai un bisou dans son cou, mis mes mains au bord de son tee-shirt l'enlevèrent.

« Viens allons dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire cela devant des nems et du riz. »

Je lui pris la main et l'emmenai dans ma chambre, il s'allongea dans le lit. J'entrepris de terminer ce que j'avais débuté plus tôt. Je me penchais, lui embrassait l'estomac.

« Oh putain Bella c'est tellement bon !

-Chuut ... »

Je déboutonnais doucement son pantalon, il m'aida à le retirer. J'allais m'attaquer à son boxer. J'avais à peine frôlé l'élastique qu'il avait inversé les rôles il était au-dessus de moi. Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge, le jeta à travers la pièce.

« Edward... Oh Seigneur ! »

Il avait pris un de mes tétons dans sa bouche et s'acharnait sur le deuxième avec son pouce et son index. Il descendit plus bas... Une fois arrivée sur mon intimité il déposa un baiser par-dessus mon dessous...

« Tu sent tellement bon... Ton corps me rend fou !

-Prends-moi ! »

Il emmena sa main au bord du lit, attrapa mon petit panier pris une poignée de préservatifs, me souris de toutes ses dents blanches.

« Alors que a-on ? Goût fraise . Non. Lubrifier . Non. » Il continua de chercher. « Ah j'ai ! Fluorescent ! »Il m'embrassa et passa juste deux doigts dans mon intimité.

_OH !_

_Bordel._

« Tu est prête miss Swan !

J'aime ça.. Humm.

-Continu s'il te plaît ! »

Il continua sa lente torture...

Augmentant les mouvements lorsqu'il sentit mon orgasme arrivé...

« Je... je vais... Oh ouiiii Edward ! »

Il enleva son boxer, enfila le préservatif.

« Bella dit moi que tu veux toujours de moi.

-Viens je t-en supplie ! »

Il me pénétra.

C'était tellement bon je me sentais vivante.

Il me complétait comme on complète un jeu de Patience.

« Bella je ne vais pas tarder tu es tellement ser...

-Humm vient. »

Je l'embrassais pour appuyer ma demande il se déversa dans le préservatif je le suivis de près lorsqu'un deuxième orgasme me terrassa.

« Ça va ?

-Non. Ça va mieux qu'un simple « Ça va » !

-Bella dit moi que ce n'était pas du sexe juste comme cela, parce que j'ai senti tout cela, l'air qui se charge d'électricité, tu ne peux pas me toucher sans que je ressente tout mon corps te répondre..

- Ce n'était pas juste du sexe. »

Il m'enlaça et s'endormie dans mes bras... J'étais bien, comblé, dit que l'on devait juste manger chinois au départ. Le lendemain je me réveillais, la douche coulait je pouvais l'entendre... Je regardais l'heure 7 h10 ce mec est un malade...

_Y à des gens qui travaillent dans des bâtiments et pas chez eux tu sais !_

J'allais dans la salle de bains..L'eau coulait le long de son corps, j'avalais difficilement ma salive. J'avançais et rentrai dans la douche il fut surpris et sourit par la suite... Je le serrais fort contre moi mon ventre collé contre son dos.

« Bella je dois sort..

- Chut laisse-moi juste profité..

-Bébé je dois aller au..

- Bébé ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est mignon mais je dois vraiment me pré-p..

-C'est la première fois qu'ont m'app ...

- Ah bon ? Il faut que j'aille travailler mon amour, je passe à mon appart ce soir, et je te rejoins au tien .

-Hum oui !

-Je prends à manger. Quoi ?

-Yep ! Euh... Pas chinois... Sushi a resté sur le thème de l'Asie. »

Il se retourna m'embrasse tendrement.

« Je peux finir de me préparer maintenant .

-Humm oui mais si tu oublies les sushis je n'ouvre pas la porte !

-On verra cela »

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois, sortis de la douche, je finissais et quand je sortis il était parti, un petit mot scotche sur la porte d'entrée.

**_Ce soir toi, moi et les sushis. Vivement ce soir. Edward. (Ou le dieu du sexe ! )_**

_Non mais il est sérieux !_

**_Nouveau message envoy : _**

**_Dieu du sexe ? Je ne pense pas non... Sinon monsieur le narcissique n'oublie pas que c'est toi qui à dit « Bella ne commences pas à jouer à cela, je ne vais pas tenir et si tu ne veux pas que cela tourne mal arrêté cela ! » Tu n'as pas tenu dans mon souvenir... Bisou Bella._**


	6. Chapter 6

Une fois douché, habillé je décidais de prendre le nouveau roman écrit par un dénommé Mike Newton. Installé sur mon fauteuil le bouquin entre les doigts je commençais ma lecture. Le roman était passionnant ce Mike allait aller loin. Une fois arrivé vers le milieu du roman le téléphone sonna.

« Allo ?

-Hey Bella c'est Rosalie. Euh..J'ai cru voir le voisin ce matin..Il sortait de chez toi c'est ça ?

-Tu as cru voir ?

-Ouais bon Ok ! C'est Emmett il a vu Edward et comment dire..Il n'aime pas ça.

-Rien a foutre, Edward était chez moi..Je suis adulte j'ai le droit de fréquenter qui je veux et où je veux.

-Bella ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça, c'est juste que Emmett ma pris la tête toute la mâtiné.

-Rose je m'en fous tu diras à Emmett que s'il a un souci il vient me voir ou dit lui de la fermer tout court.

-Hum ok..Bon je dois te laisser y a Angela qui m'attend pour parler d'un article, je t'aime tu sais ?

-Je sais »

Je décidais de partir à la recherche d'un sandwich. Je repensais au fait que Emmett n'était pas d'accord avec notre relation entre Edward et moi, il avait toujours été protecteur en grand frère qu'il n'est pas. Mais il ne devait pas me dire comment dicter ma vie.

Mon téléphone résonna une fois de plus.

_Putain elle est célèbre la Bella !_

C'était Emmett. Je décrochais.

« Quoi ?! » Froide et sans cœur le ton était lancé.

« Je sais que Rose t'a parlé ma belle.

-Encore heureux que Rose parle elle a une langue autant quelle sans serve. Je ne suis pas ta belle.

-Bella fait pas ta gamine..

-Attends c'est moi la gamine ? Tu te mêles de ma vie personnelle et sexuelle et c'est moi la gamine je suis majeur je te rappel !

-Ta vie sexuelle tu veut dire que toi et Edward vous avez.. ? Je vais le tuer !

-Oh ! Tu te calmes un peu j'étais pas vierge et c'est moi qui les chauffer..Et ça ne te regarde pas putain.

-Ecoute-moi bien Bella je sui.. »

Je raccrochais exaspéré par son comportement. Bon j'allais en profiter pour appeler Jessica l'éditrice histoire de lui parler de Mike. Elle ne répondit pas je lui laissais un petit message vocal.

Je partis me promener un petit tour de boutique ça ne fait pas de mal. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de boutiques de toute ma vie..Une boutique de sous vêtement attira mon regard, une fois rentré je jetais un léger coup d'œil au rayon. Je voulais trouvé un petit truc pour ce soir, mais rien ne me plaisait assez.. Je franchissais le dernier rayon et trouvais enfin mon bonheur un ensemble noir en dentelle avec un nœud blanc au centre. Le tanga était légèrement transparent…Bon je le prends ou pas ?

_Oui oui aller ! _

Je payais et rentrais chez moi, décidait de me doucher, coiffer, crémé et maquillé. Les nouveaux sous-vêtement enfiler un jean et un débardeur décolleté enfilé je me trouvais plutôt pas mal. Bon le décolleté était très voyant mais il fallait ce qu'il fallait..

_Et il te faut Edward !_

Mais quelle heure était-il ? 18h34..Waouh c'était passé vite..Il fallait que je termine le livre de Mike demain pour donner mon avales et faire une petite critique. Je partis ranger l'appart..Faire le lit j'attrapais un coussin le tapotait un peu il avait l'odeur d'Edward..

_Ne pense pas à Edward !_

Je lâchais le coussin terminé le lit et entrepris de ramasser le reste des vêtements de la veille. Entre la commode et la plante je trouvais ma petite culotte le rouge me monta aux joues lorsque je repensais à la veille..Ça avait été..Décisif..

La soirée défila lorsque l'on sonna à la porte je savais que c'était Edward..

J'inspirais, expirais puis ouvrit la porte.

« J'ai les sushis ne claque pas la porte..Par contre j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle..J'ai des copies à corriger.

-Ah..Bah tu peux corriger pendant que l'on mange je regarderais les copies pendant que tu le fais..

-Bonne idées mais on fait quoi après..

-Scrabble !

-Scrabble ?!

-Mais pas celui que tu connais celui que je connais ! »

Il avait compris l'allusion et souris largement.

« Tu veux dire scrabble version « Dirty » ?

-Corrige tes copies d'abord..

-Ah j'aime jouer avec toi ma belle..Euh..J'ai croisé ton..

-Frère je sais. Ignore-le.

-Il est contre ?

- Oui non il ne veut pas comprendre que je couche avec des garçons…

-Des garçons ?

-Oui enfin..Oh et puis commence pas ! Toi aussi il y a eu « des filles » donc joue pas à ça..

-Des filles ?

-Non DES filles !

-Deux.

-Quoi deux ? Juste deux filles ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Quoi moi ? On parle de toi là..

-Réponds-moi..Aller..

-Un.

-Un ? Tu mens !

-James ça a duré 2 ans c'était ma première fois et ma dernière avant toi.

-Tu l'aimais ?

-Je crois..

-Mais ?

-Mais il ma laissé pour une autre en me disant que je n'avais jamais été grand-chose pour lui. Et toi ?

-Tanya et une Victoria elle ma quitté pour son nouveau gars.

-Victoria ? Rousse ?

-Euh..Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Putain ! C'est la copine de James c'est pour elle qui ma quitté.

-Oh !

-Ouais oh ! Ta première fois c'était avec qui ?

-Tanya..Enfin la vraie première fois c'était ma main droite ! »

Je lui frappais le bras.

« Arrête tes connerie ce n'est pas drôle..

-Ma main s'en souvient pourtant..

-Oh chuuut !

-Haha ! »

Il s'approcha m'embrassa. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et approfondis le baiser. Il recula souris et déposa un petit bisou sur mon front.

« Mangeons, corrigeons les copies et jouons à ton jeu..Ou pas..On verra ça.

-Hum ok. »

Nous nous sourîmes mutuellement. Je pris les sushis de ses mains.. Il alla dans le salon déposent son sac et ses copies sur la table basse, commença à relire les copies, brandit son stylo et commença à rayer, entouré les différentes réponses. Je partis dans la cuisine sortit de l'eau et repartit en direction du salon..

« J'ai jamais vu autant de rouge sur une copie..

-Non mais je pense qu'elle va voir avoir un zéro..Quand on me dit que Zola est un homme, Américain qui vit actuellement au Brésil..

-Hahhhha..

-Ce n'est pas facile d'être prof au lycée il n'écoute rien..

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire..

-Soutiens moi et embrasse-moi et tout ira bien.

-Je te soutiens par contre t'embrasser durant que tu corrige les copies je dis non parce que les sushis passeront avant !

-Hum après alors ?

-Corrige et après on en parle ! »

Je déposais un petit bisou sur sa bouche et avalai un sushi, il sourit et retourna à ses copies.

Même sans dialogue j'étais bien avec Edward..Trop bien et je ne savais pas si c'était réciproque.

Je devais méditer ça sérieusement..


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note auteur : Désolé pour les fautes mais je tape vite et j'essaye de faire un chapitre par jour je relirais les fictions à l'avenir mais si tu veut zéro faute je te préviens d'avance je ne suis pas doué en orthographe, je ferais des efforts mais je ne promets rien.. **_

Repus par ce repas, plus que rassasiant et quelques crises de rire. Edward m'aida à débarrasser le reste des sushis.

« Il me reste juste six copies à corriger.

-Fait le je vais juste enfiler un short et un débardeur, je reviens.

-J'aime comment tu es habillé mais j'aimerais vraiment revoir ces jolies jambes.

-Tu les reverras si tu me laisses me changer ! »

Il rougit, puis souris pour finir par repartir corriger les copies. J'avais à peine franchi la porte que le téléphone retentit dans tout l'appartement. Je l'attrapais et m'écroulais par terre. Edward était mort de rire sur le canapé.

« Allô ?

-Bella ? C'est Em'. »

Je fis signe à Edward de se taire.

« Oui c'est pour la voiture ?

-Oui elle est réparée, elle est garée en bas de l'immeuble les clés sont dans ta boîte aux lettres. Je te laisse tu n'es pas seul à ce que je peux entendre c'est moi qui le fait rire ?!

-Non je viens de tomber par terre. Et puis merde on a le droit de rire non ?

-Oui excuse Bella, le stresse du boulot.

-Ouais le stresse..Bon bisou Em' je t'aime même si tu n'es qu'un con !

-Bel.. »

J'avais raccroché.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il avait terminé de parler Bella. » Dit-il d'un ton désapprobateur.

« Ouais ouais, je vais me changer moi. »

Je revins dans le salon quelques secondes plus tard Edward était par terre, la tête sur le bord du canapé les yeux fermés. Les copies étaient au bord de la table corrigée apparemment. Je m'approchais doucement. Et chuchota tout bas.

« Edward tu dors ?

-Non maman je ne veux pas.. »

Ok bon bah il dormait il fallait qu'il aille dans le lit, j'avançais, plaçais mes genoux de chaque côté de ces hanches, j'évitais de m'appuyer sur son bassin et restait surélevé. Ma bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille je parlais tout bas.

« Edward ? Tu ne vas pas bien dormir par terre..

-Maman j'ai rencontré une fille, elle est belle, gentille et drôle malgré sa tête de mule. Nous sommes pareilles, elle est mon égal féminin. Sa peau est douce, elle sent les fraises et les agrumes elle est enivrante mais je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, ça y ressemble tellement, mais tu sais.. » Un léger ronflement remplaça son dialogue..

_Mais tu sais quoi ? Elle sait quoi !?_

Je me penchais déposais un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche. Il plaça sa main derrière ma tête, approfondi le baiser. Je me reculais.

« Tu dormais, viens ont va se coucher. »

Il se leva me suivi une fois lui en boxer et moi en sous-vêtement il s'allongea sur le lit à plat ventre. Je m'allongeais sur le côté passa ma jambe sur ses reins et mon bras au milieu de son dos. Le nez collé contre son épaule j'étais bien, peut-être trop bien, tout semblait parfait..

« Bella te sentir contre mon corps ça me donne envie de plus, je suis tellement bien que je veux que le temps s'arrête, que la terre cesse de tourner..Bonne nuit mon cœur.

-Bonne nuit.. »

Je m'endormis après Edward. Cette nuit là je rêvais que Edward et moi étions sur une île en vacances passant nos journées à nager et faire l'amour. Je sentis un frisson de bien-être me parcourir.

« Humm »

J'ouvris les yeux, les baissais, Edward avait sa tête entre mes cuisses. Ses yeux me fixaient, ils étaient noirs.

« Oh mon dieu Edward c'est tellement bon ! »

Il sourit et continua sa lente torture sur mon petit corps à peine réveillé. Lorsque je sentis le début de mon orgasme arrivé, Edward accéléra le mouvement de sa langue sur mon clitoris.

« Oh je suis pro..rooche..SeiGneur ! »

Il remonta contre mon corps en embrassant les parties de mon corps qui tombaient sous sa bouche..

« Tu es tellement belle quand tu jouis..

-Humm..

-Fatigué ?

-Humm..

-Et à part Humm sais-tu dire autre chose ?

-Anh anh.. »

Il déposa sa bouche sur la mienne..Le baiser était lent et sensuel..Je déversais tout l'amour que je pouvais ressentir pour Edward.

La vérité me frappa..J'aimais Edward, je ne pouvais pas être sans lui, c'est lui que je voulais et pas un autre..

_Comment allons-nous faire ?_

_Tu es moi..Nous sommes dans.._

_La merde ?_

_C'est ça !_

« Bella tu as l'air ailleurs, ça va ?

-Humm oui.. »

Je frottais mon bassin contre le sien. Il grogna et poussa le sien encore plus fort contre le mien.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais quand nous sommes ensemble je suis une érection ambulante.

-Du moment qu'il n'y a que moi qui te fais ça..

-Il n'y a que toi Bella.. »

Je l'embrassais, cette fois c'était doux, lent..

_Trop lent !_

_La patience est une vertu !_

_Que je ne possède pas.._

Je lui retirais son boxer avec mes pieds en poussant de toutes mes forces. Il expira de contentement. Une fois débarrassé de nos sous-vêtements respectifs. Il se pencha attrapa un préservatif, l'enfila et me pénétra doucement. Il nous emmena au bord du précipice lentement.

« Edward bouge je n'en peux plus..

-Je veux être doux..

-S'il te plait !

-Non ! Je veux ressentir chaque partie de ton corps, chaque parcelle de ton âme.

-Oh Edward ! »

Je l'embrassais plus profondément. La libération approchait tellement doucement que chaque parcelle de mon être réclamait assouvissement.

« Je vais..vais..

-Moi aussi..Oh Bella !

-Ed..Ward ! »

Nous reprenions nos souffles.

« Edward c'était..

-Apocalyptique..

-C'est ça..Tu savais que tu parlais dans ton sommeil..

-Oui toi aussi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Tu parlais d'une fille que tu as rencontrée à ta mère..

-Ah..

-Tu t'en souviens ?

-Non mais ce devait être toi la fille..Tu es la seul que je remarque ces temps-ci.. »

_Je t'aime.._Voilà les seuls mots à quoi j'ai pensé avant de m'endormir dans ses bras..


	8. Chapter 8

Un mois que j'étais avec Edward.

Un mois que je l'aimais.

Un mois qu'il dormait tous les soirs chez moi.

Un mois que je ne révélais pas mes sentiments.

J'étais réveillé avant lui ce matin-là. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je voulais faire un gâteau que ma mère faisait quand j'étais petite.. Je commençais ma préparation..Sortie la confiture de framboise, farine, œufs, chocolat..

Le chocolat était en train de fondre dans le bain-marie, lorsque Edward fit son apparition dans ma cuisine pour seul vêtement son boxer..

« Bon..Bon..Jour.. »

Il descendit ses yeux et vit que je fixais son boxer..

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça Swan ? »

Je rougis, je fixais plus la bosse qu'il y avait sous le boxer.

« Rien rien je..Je

-Tu ?

-Réfléchie !

-Je n'aurais pas dit ça moi mais bon..

-Tu aurais dit quoi ?

-Tu le sais. A moins que mon « boxer » t'aide à réfléchir ce qui serait étrange. Je ne vois pas ce que tes yeux faisaient là. Mais bon que fais-tu ? Ça sent tellement bon..

-Je fais une génoise à la framboise avec du chocolat autour.. »

Il s'approcha du bain-marie leva son doigt, le descendit avant le chocolat.

« Aie ! Pourquoi tu me claques la main ? Tu es malade sa fait mal !

-Ne trempe pas tes doigts tous sale dans mon chocolat. On ne sait pas où ils sont traînés.

-Cette nuit mais doigt était quelque part sur ton corps, toi et moi nous savons qu'elle partit. »

Je virais au cramoisi, parler de nos relations sexuelles comme ça me gênait énormément..

« Euh..Prends..un..une cuillère. »

Il attrapa une cuillère l'enfonça dans le chocolat fondu et l'apporta à ça bouche.

« Putain c'est trop bon ! Bon tu le finis ton gâteau j'en veux moi !

-Soit gentil quand tu parles au personnel tu veux ?

-Je peux être plus gentil si tu veux ?

-J'ai un gâteau à finir moi ! »

Il prit du chocolat de la cuillère sur le bout de son doigt et s'avança vers moi..

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Ferme les yeux. »

Je m'exécutais. Je sentis une sorte de pâtes tièdes ce déposer sur mes lèvres, suivis de la bouche d'Edward. Le chocolat était bien meilleur d'un coup. Il s'écarta un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je préfère le manger comme ça.

-Moi aussi, mais si tu veux ton gâteau laisse-moi me concentrer sur autre chose que ta bouche ou ton boxer.

-Je vais enfiler un jogging.

-Et un tee-shirt !

-Ok tee-shirt, bonnet, doudoune..

-Juste le tee-shirt et le jogging ça ira.

-Je suis si tentant que ça ?

-Oui.

-Toi aussi regardes-toi deux secondes ? Avec ton shorty en dentelle et ton tee-shirt tu portes même pas de soutif..Putain faut que j'arrête d'y penser je vais bander sinon.. Je vais enfiler le jogging ! »

Il fit demi-tour, je continuais mon gâteau j'avais presque fini plus que le nappage à appliquer et c'était pris du chocolat sur mon doigt le mit dans la bouche.

« Ça te va comme ça ? »

Je m'étais retourné d'un bond.

« Attends je t'ai fait peur ? Bella tu as du chocolat sur le menton..J'espère que je ne te dérange pas pendant que tu te tapes le nappage ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Je vérifiais la texture..

-Oui c'est pour ça que tu en as sur le menton..Non mais chacun sa technique ! »

Il se foutait de moi et il trouvait ça drôle !

Edward fonça droit sur moi, attrapa mes fesses et m'embrassa, mon cœur accéléra, je pris ses cheveux entre mes doigts il était tellement doux..

« Bella il faut que tu termines le gâteau que tu le ranges et après on fera tout ce que tu veux !

-O..Ok ! »

Il se posta à mon côté et m'observa durant toute la tache. Une fois le gâteau déposé dans le frigo je me retournais vers lui.

« Tu peux enlever ton tee-shirt.

-Enlève le tien aussi alors. »

Je m'exécutais. Il déglutit. Il se jeta sur moi m'embrassa. Je roulais mon bassin contre son érection. Il s'écarta retira son tee-shirt, et embrassa mon cou il connaissait toutes les parties sensibles de mon corps et je connaissais les siennes. Les doigts dans ses cheveux je l'attirais contre moi.

« Bella on est sur la table de la cuisine là. Le lit serait mieux je pense je ne veux pas que tu sois mal.

-Je m'en fous qu'on soit sur la table mais prend moi Edward. »

Il grogna, baissa son jogging en même temps que le boxer. Il se collait contre moi près à me pénétrer quand je le repoussais.

« Le préservatif !

-Putain je reviens ! »

Il revint aussi vite qu'il était parti. Il l'enfila me pénétra d'un coup.

« Oh putain tu es serré je ne vais jamais m'y habituer !

-Continu. »

Il fit des allers-retours tantôt lents, tantôt rapide. Je n'entendis pas le bruit de la porte claquer.

« C'est quoi ce BORDEL ! Je vais te tuer enfoiré ! » Edward se sépara de moi d'un coup enfila son pantalon je me couvris avec le peu de vêtements qu'il me restait.

« Emmett qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Je venais m'excuser pour mon comportement et je te trouve là comme ça !

-Comment ? En train de faire l'amour avec mon copain ! Tu entres comme ça chez moi je te rappelle que je t'ai passé une clé de SECOUR juste si il y a un souci et tu crois que je vais t'accueillir correctement ! »

Emmett fonça sur Edward.

« Toi enfoiré je vais te faire regretter de traiter ma sœur comme tu la traites !

-Je traite correctement ta sœur c'est toi qui n'acceptes pas notre relation !

-Tu couches avec sur une table ! UNE TABLE ! Elle mérite mieux que ça !

-J'AIME ta sœur ! Et ça ne te regarde pas ou on fait l'amour parce que c'est de l'amour que je ressens pour elle !

-Emmett SWAN sort tout de suite ! » Rose était arrivé en furie, plus grotesque et gênant que cette situation il n'y a pas !

« Je te préviens Bella et toi aussi Edward si tu fais du mal à ma sœur tu seras mort réellement mort !

- Casses-toi ! » J'avais étonné tout le monde là ! Les larmes jaillissaient de mes yeux..Ça faisait trop de choses en même temps..Emmett qui se permettait de rentrer chez moi comme ça et Edward qui avouait m'aimer.. Deux sentiments tellement différents ce mélangeaient..


	9. Chapter 9

Emmett me fixait.

« Putain arrête de me fixer comme si j'étais une bête curieuse ! Casses-toi de mon appartement !

-Bella..

-DEGAGE !

-Emmett tu devrais partir Bella a raison c'est trop en une seule journée la..

-Mais Rose..

-Emmett sort ! »

Rose approcha, sécha une larme qui c'était échouer sur ma bouche.

« Je suis tellement désolé Bella il est parti et j'étais sous la douche..Il s'en voulait..

-Je sais Rose, mais je ne veux pas le voir c'est trop embarrassant.

-Je comprends..Je vais y aller. »

La porte claqua le silence régna quelques secondes.

« Bella ?

-Hum ?

-Ca va ?

-Non et toi ?

-Pas trop mais je vais mieux que toi viens.. »

Il prit ma main, m'emmena jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il déposa ses mains sur les pans de mon tee-shirt.

« Je peux ?

-Tu peux.. »

Il le retira. Déposa un bisou sur mes lèvres. Je souris je ne pouvais que sourire lorsqu'il m'embrassait comme ça.

« Tu es tellement plus belle quand tu souris..

-Dire que cette journée avait bien commencé..

-Nous en aurons plein des journées ensemble.

-Mais..

-Chut. »

Il enleva le reste des vêtements que nous portions. Une fois dans la douche il allume l'eau et il me positionna dos à Lui. Le nez dans mon cou ses mains sur mon ventre.

« Tu sais Edward ce que tu as dit à Emmett sa ma touché..

-Tu sais que c'est vrai..

-Non je ne le savais pas.

-Tu le sais maintenant. »

_Dit lui que toi aussi ! _

« Edward ?

-Hum.. » Je l'avais coupé dans ses pensées apparemment.

« Moi aussi.. »

Il me retourna plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais heureuse..

Le fait de me laver c'était comme me débarrasser du début de cette journée..

Edward et moi étions allongés dans le lit. Il était sur le dos, moi de côté une jambe passée sur ses hanches, sa main posée sur ma cuisse il me caressait le silence ne nous gênait pas.

« Tu sais j'aurais aimé le dire autrement mais j'avais peur que tu me rejettes même si ça fait un mois que je vis chez toi je me suis dit que peut-être j'étais juste là pour remplir le vide, pour que tu te sentes moins seul.. Tu ne te rends pas compte à qu'elle point ce « moi aussi » me rend heureux. J'ai cru avoir déjà vécu « l'amour » mais je me rends compte que ce n'était rien comparé à ce que ressent la maintenant tout de suite. Le fait de t'avoir dans mes bras dans ce lit me comble de bonheur. »

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, c'est la première fois que des mots aussi touchant étaient dits justes pour moi..Il décrivait tellement bien comment ce que ressentais actuellement il avait raison ce n'était pas juste du « comme ça ». Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ne pleure pas, pleure pas s'il te plaît..Bella arrête..

-Je sais pas quoi te dire tu te rends comptes de ce que tu viens de me dire c'est tellement..Il n'y a pas de mots existant pour te dire à quelle point ça ma touché.. »

Il me regardait un énorme sourire barrant son visage. Je montais à califourchon sur lui mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et l'embrassais. Le sourire ce transforma en grognement mes doigts partirent à la recherche de ses cheveux encore mouillés.

« Edward termine ce que tu as commencé tout à l'heure..

-Avec plaisir.. »

Il prit mes fesses entre ses mains et continua de m'embrasser..Ses mains descendirent vers mon intimité j'avais juste enfilé un tee-shirt et lui un boxer..Il s'immisça entre mes cuisses j'étais déjà prête..

« Bella tu es tellement mouillé..Et ça m'existe.. »

Il retira ses doigts, je frottais férocement mon bassin contre le siens,son érection était déjà dur.

Il inversa les rôles je me retrouvais en dessous.

Il retira mon tee-shirt. Descendit sa bouche vers mes seins. Je cambrais le dos.

« Tu aimes ça n'est ce pas ?

-Tait-toi et continu.

-Soit poli bébé.

-Ne joue pas à ça..

-Je devrais peut-être arrêter..

-S'il te plaît ! Edward continu ne t'arrête pas..Jamais.

-Je te préfère poli. »

Il jouait avec mes nerfs et ça l'amusait..Il continuait de descendre quand sa bouche atteignit enfin mon intimité. Il jouait avec mon clitoris ses yeux verts encré dans mes yeux marron. La boule augmenta provoquant une chaleur dans mes reins..

« Ed..Wa..rd..Oh oui juste la ! »

Il avait inséré deux doigts en moi et avait frôlé une partie sensible..Il appuya dessus de nouveau..

« Ici ? » Il savait ce qu'il faisait mais me torturé était devenu son but..

« Putain ! Oui..Encore ! »

Il appuya ce fut fatal mon orgasme me consuma.

« Oh bordel ! »

Il remonta et m'embrassa.

« Soit pas vulgaire..Sa tendance à m'exciter..

-J'en veux encore ! »

Il n'a pas eu le temps de répliquer son boxer avait volé, j'avais entrepris de lui enfiler un préservatif..

« Bella je vais jouir si tu continu à toucher comme ça..

-Comme ça ? » Je faisais glisser ma main doucement de tout son long..

Il se figea et expira profondément..

« Oui comme ça ! » J'approchais de son oreille..

« Tu as voulu jouer avec plus fort que toi Cullen..

-Oh putain arrête tout de suite Swan..

-Soit polie.

-S'il te plaît Bébé.. »

Il m'embrassa écarta mais cuisse et s'immisça en moi. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre à travers ma peau..Ce n'était pas comme nos relations sexuelles d'avant..Je l'aimais et il m'aimait ces simples mots avaient changé la face de notre vie.

« Bella il faut que tu..Oh mon..Vienne je vais pas tenir..

-Oh..OUiii !

-Putain ! »

Le son qui s'ensuivit était celui de nos souffles qui essayaient tant bien que mal de reprendre un rythme normal.

« Où va tu ?

-Je reviens. »

Je partis au frigo prit le gâteau, un plateau, de l'eau, un couteau et deux cuillères.

« J'ai du gâteau ! »

Je me posais sur le lit en tailleur Edward à côté de moi. Il coupa une part et l'apporta à sa bouche.

« Tu es un vrai cordon-bleu femme !

-Ouais on me le dit souvent.. »

La moitié du gâteau parti Edward mangeait pour six !

Il tapa sur son ventre de contentement.

Il en avait sur la bouche.

« Edward tu as du chocolat aux coins de la bouche. »

J'emmenais mon doigt au coin de sa bouche et ramassais le chocolat pour ensuite le transporter dans la mienne.

« Je vais tout ranger reste là. »

Il partit le plateau entre ses mains.

J'entrepris d'enfiler une culotte et un haut à bretelles. Je m'allongeais dans le lit.

« Bella ? » Il chuchotait.

« M'oui ?

-Tu t'es endormis ça va ?

-Plus que bien. »

Le lit s'affaissa j'avais gardé mes yeux fermés. J'étais sur le ventre il mit ses bras autour de moi et enfonça son nez dans mes cheveux.

« Bonne nuit. Je t'aime mon ange.

-Moi aussi, bonne nuit. »

La nuit fut douce tout était parfait.


	10. Chapter 10

Trois jours que je n'avais pas de nouvel d'Emmett.

_Tu fais plutôt semblant de ne pas en avoir._

Ok ! Trois jours que j'ignorais Emmett.

Hier j'avais trouvé une enveloppe dans ma boîte aux lettres avec ma clé dedans et pour seul mot,

**Je te rends ta clé, tu ne veux plus me voir et je l'accepte ce que j'ai fait rentrer comme ça..C'était mal, très mal.**

**Pardonne-moi, pas parce que je suis ton frère parce que je t'aime et que je sais que c'est réciproque..**

**Em'.**

Il ne pouvait pas jouer avec mes sentiments.

J'allais le faire attendre**.**

Longtemps.

Le bon côté c'est que Jessica m'avait appelé suite au remarque sur le roman de Mike et qu'elle acceptait de le publier. J'avais pu appeler Mike pour fixer un rendez-vous histoire de tout bien revoir dans le bouquin savoir quelle photo devait représenter son livre..

« Bella tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui oui..

-Tu mens tellement mal.

-Bah répètes si tu crois que je n'ai pas entendu. »

Il avait compris mon manège..

« Mauvaise menteuse mais maligne.

-Bah Bella n'a pas que des défauts, par contre Edward..

-Moi ? Je n'ai pas de défaut.

-Si tellement que ce n'est pas énumérable.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu dis d'habitude ? »

Il prit ma voix en plus exagérée.

« Seigneur continu ! Oh oui Edwa..

-La ferme !

-Tu m'appelles seigneur et tu dis que j'ai des défauts ? Tu te contredis.. »

Je me retenais de rire.

« Tu n'as rien d'un dieu, dieu et mieux bâti ! »

Gagné je l'avais vexé !

Il connaissait mon manège fort bien.

« Tu veux dire quoi par « mieux bâtît » ? Enfin quelle partie ? »

Mais yeux voletais vers son pantalon.

« Tu es sérieuse !?

-Peut-être, peut-être pas.

-Tu ne pourrais même pas t'en lasser 1 semaine.

-Bien sûr que si !

-Tu veux parier ?

-Ok 1 semaine.

-Si je gagne je veux que tu ailles parler à ton frère.

-Si je gagne ce qui sera le cas vu que tu es un mec..

-Ah l'excuse du mec ! Je l'avais pas vu venir celle la..

-Si je gagne ! Je veux que tu m'offres un chat.

-Un chat ?

-Oui ça fait un moment que j'en veux un mais je n'était pas sûr.. »

Il ria d'un rire franc.

« Putain Swan me dit pas que tu m'as poussé à lancer le parie pour avoir un chat ?

_Naïf ! _

-Si je suis forte hein !?

-Ouais manipulatrice.

-Ne joue pas sur les mots.

-Je suis prof de littérature !

-Et je suis une sorte d'éditrice ce n'est pas pour autant que je bouffe des livres ?

-Toujours les grands mots !

-Que veux-tu..

-De toute façons je vais gagner. »

Il quitta la pièce et partit en direction de la porte pour aller travailler.

« À ce soir je t'aime ! »

La porte claqua le silence régna.

Bon il fallait que je gagne je ne pouvais pas aller voir Emmett.

_Tu ne veux pas nuance ! _

_Oui oui.._

Je partis acheter les sous-vêtement les plus sexy au monde… En sortant de la boutique une femme me fonça dessus. Tous nos sacs tombèrent à terre.

« Pardon je suis tellement désolé !

- Non ce n'est pas grave calmez-vous.

-Je suis Alice et toi ?

-Bella.

-Je suis perdu je viens d'emménager dans un nouvel appartement et je suis sortis faire les boutiques..Je ne retrouve plus mon chemin..

-Où habité vous ?

- À côté d'un café dans une rue c'est un immeuble qui vient à peine d'être rénové et c'est une femme Esmé Cullen mais ça ne vous aidera pas à m'aider..

-Je sais où c'est vous avez..

-Tu !

-Tu as de la chance je vis également ici..

-Oh quel hasard ! (Note Auteur : Oui y a tellement de « hasard » dans la vie de Bella que c'est pesant x) )

-Je dois rentrer maintenant on m'attend.. »

Je lui expliquais le chemin..Elle me proposa de se faire un café une prochaine fois..

Cette Alice était une pile électrique pas moyen de la calmer..

Bon j'avais une mission à accomplir moi !

Une fois rentré douché, j'enfilais les plus beau sous-vêtement que j'avais acheté..Noir en dentelle tout ce qu'Edward aimait..Une petite robe un peu courte et des ballerines.

Avant qu'il ne rentre j'avais une bonne trentaine de minutes.. Je décidais de revoir le plan pour le livre de Mike.

La porte claqua, il entra et me regarda de haut en bas.

« Soucis Cullen ?

-Euh..En..Fin..NON ! Non aucun.. J'aime bien ta tenu.

-Oh ça ? Ce n'est trois fois rien. »

J'allais gagner.. Je fis tomber volontairement le stylo par terre et me penchais. Il déglutit.

« Tu..Tu..J'ai des copies à corriger moi.. »

_Waouh ! Quelle excuse !_

« -Je peux rester où tu veut être s..

-Reste ! »

_Tu ne vas pas jouer longtemps Cullen. _

« Si c'est ce que tu veux..

-Tu sais le parie ce matin.

-Oui..

-On pourrait le commencer un autre jour.

-À une condition..

-Tu veux toujours ton chat ?

-Mais pas que !

-Pas que quoi ?

-On va aller se promener et je te donnerai ton gage..

-Pourquoi je crains le pire ?

-Je ne sais pas mais tu as raison d'avoir peur.. »

Nous allâmes au café.

« Que veux-tu de moi.. »

Je m'approchais et déposais ma main sur son entre jambes, il se dressa comme piquet.

« Je ne sais pas et toi ? »

Ma main pressa doucement son anatomie, il n'allait pas résister longtemps.

« Rentrer..

-Oh non ce serait trop facile..

-C'est donc ça ton but me torturer ?

-Je ne dévoile jamais mes plans.. »

Il le vivait mal, mais je n'allais pas le laisser filer. Je déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, il était dur très dur et pas franchement à l'aise..

Pour moi non plus ce n'était pas facile mais j'avais envie de changer un peu les choses..

« On rentre ? »

Il sourit.

« Oui.. »

Je me levais..Un fois arrivée à l'appartement.

Je rentrais suivis de Edward il plaça ses mains sur mon ventre, je me frottais doucement contre lui, nous nous embrassions quand il essaya de m'enlever ma robe, je le repoussais il ne comprit pas sur le coup..

« Tu as des copies à corriger..

-Non non c'est bon..

-Je gagnerais loyalement.. »

Il resta figé, lorsqu'il comprit enfin il me regarda puis souris, il vit que mon sérieux ne me quittait pas,..

« Attend-tu veux dire que tu as fait ça pour rien »

Lorsqu'il prononça le « ça » il désigna son membre du bout du doigt.

« Pas pour rien..

-Tout ça pour gagné quoi ? Un chat ?! »

Je m'avançais déposait un bisou sur ça joue et la plaça au creux de son oreille.

« Rien à foutre du chat c'était une excuse sale naïf que tu es. Imagine juste dans quel état on va être sans sexe pendant une semaine.

Une semaine ? Non Bella me fait pas ça s'il te plaît.. »

Je souris je devais passer pour une sadique..Tans pis.

« Si une semaine ! On pourra trouver d'autre divertissement..

-Mon dieu ! Tu veux jouer ! Une semaine ? Une putain semaine ? Ok ! Tu vas le regretter.. »

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa comme jamais. Il connaissait mon corps par cœur et savait où appuyer pour me faire de l'effet.

_Nous sommes foutus il est plus fort que nous._

_La semaine allait être dur à supporter.._


	11. Chapter 11

Trois jours.

Trois jours qu'Edward s'amusait à me chauffer pour ensuite me repousser.

Trois jours..Une semaine c'est long..Très long..Trop long.

Edward arriva, s'avança vers moi m'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait il souriait.

« Bella je n'en peux plus c'est trop long.. »

Il avait dit les mots que j'attendais depuis tout ce temps je me jetais sur sa bouche. Le baiser devenait plus profond plus passionné.

« Mon dieu Edward j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais prononcer ces mots.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime »

Bizarrement je ne portais aucun vêtement..Il me souleva, mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Je me frottais énergiquement contre lui.

«Je ne vais pas être doux Bella..

-Ne le sois pas ! »

Il m'embrasse et m'empale en l'espace de quelques secondes le sentir en moi après ces trois jours était envoûtant.. Il faisait des allers-retour, mon corps vibrait sous ces caresses, comme un instrument de musique avec son musicien, il était le musicien et j'étais l'instrument. Mon corps vibrait pour lui..

« Continu je ne suis pas loin.. »

Il accéléra le rythme..

« Bella.. »

Je soupirais..

« Oh oui ! Oh mon..Dieu !

-Bella ? »

J'ouvris les yeux.

Non ce n'était pas arrivé.

_Oh que si ! _

Oh mon dieu. C'était..Oh non !

_Un rêve ! Tu viens d'avoir un orgasme en rêvant d'Edward._

C'est trois jours me tapais sur le système.

_Tu crois ? _

Edward était dans le lit. Il riait.

_Non il est mort de rire !_

« Je croyais que tu te foutais de moi au début..Mais tu as eu un orgasme en rêvant de moi. Putain tu viens de gonfler mon égo !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Ah Bella..Bella tu es et resteras incorrigible. »

Je mettais le coussin sur ma tête. Plus gênant y avait pas.

Il repoussa le coussin et me servis un sourire trois cent mille volts.

« Bella c'est bon t'inquiète pas..

-Bah non Bella c'est vrai t'inquiète tu as juste eu un foutu orgasme en rêvant parce que ton copain te chauffe pour ensuite te repousser et te rappeler ce jeu stupide..

-Ah tu as eu un orgasme on est d'accord ! Jeu stupide que tu as lancé donc ne viens pas pleurer ma douce je ne veux que gagner après tout.

-Comment tu fais pour tenir le coup ?

-Je ne tiens pas.. »

Il souleva le drap et je vis son érection impressionnante.

_Vengeance !_

Je m'asseyais à califourchon sur lui.

Il soupira.

Je me frottais doucement contre lui et l'embrassais.

Il essaya d'aller plus loin je le bloquais.

« Plus que cinq jours.

-Mais toi tu t'es éclaté ce matin.

-Tu n'as qu'à rêver de moi..

-Je ne fais que ça. »

Il rigola.

« Tu es une sans cœur Swan.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'en possédais un Cullen.

-Tu en as un.

-Si tu le dis.

-Ton cœur m'appartient et le mien t'appartiens. »

Une larme coula.

Quand il me parlait comme il savait le faire. C'était magique c'est comme si mon corps enflait sous les mots..

« Je t'aime.. »

Il embrassa mes larmes.

« Moi aussi.. »

Il m'enlaça et nous nous rendormîmes ensemble et c'est tout.

Le lendemain matin n'était pas là. Il travaillait. Après avoir fait moi-même ma part de travail et avoir ressassé l'histoire avec Emmett sans cesse dans ma tête. Je décidais qu'il fallait que nous parlions.

_**Nouveau message envoyé à 10h34 :**_

_**Ecoute on ne peut pas rester à se faire la tronche comme ça..J'espère que tu as compris ma réaction tu es mon frère après tout on ne peut pas se détester.**_

_**Message reçu à 10h58 :**_

_**Tu me détestes ! Et oui ma réaction était poussée mais il faut me comprendre tu es ma petite sœur, c'est n'est pas facile de me dire que tu es avec quelqu'un..**_

_**J'apprécie Edward je ferais des efforts.**_

_**Je t'aime.**_

_**Nouveau message envoyé à 11h00 :**_

_**Moi aussi.**_

J'aurais préféré le voir en face mais il travaillait encore et toujours dans son garage.

_Comment va Rose ? _

Je devais l'appeler.

« Allo ?

-Rose c'est Bella. J'ai parlé avec Emmett..

-Je sais.

-Ça va ?

-Non pas trop je suis malade comme un chien. Emmett était mal à cause de cette histoire et j'ai grossi plus le travail tout ça c'est trop.

-Je peux être t'aider ?

-Non Bella mais te savoir réconcilier avec cette abrutie de première me rend heureuse je n'ai jamais entendu un prénom revenir autant dans une conversation.

-N'abuse pas..

-Non je n'abuse pas. Il faut que j'y aille Angela à besoin de moi.

-Ok bisous.

-Bisous. »

Je rangeais la maison, partit faire des courses.

Et j'en profitais pour appeler Alice.

« Hey je suis libre la tu veux qu'on se le fasse ce café ?

-Yep j'arrive ! »

Je la vis traversée la rue. Elle portait un jean avec une tunique blanche aérienne, et des talons.

_Évidemment !_

« Ça va ?

-Oui et toi ? Alors cet emménagement ?

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un de formidable, il est grand beau.. »

Le récit s'éternisa. Nous commandions nos cafés elle me parlait de ce fameux Jasper,..

À l'écouté elle résumer la perfection même.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son portable.

« Je dois y aller, passe un bonne journée !

-Toi aussi. »

Je pris mes affaires et partis juste après elle.

Une heure plus tard mon téléphone sonna..

« Bella c'est Edward tu peux passer à mon appartement et prendre ce qu'il y a dans mon frigo pour le mettre dans le tien j'ai peur que ça périme.

- Ok de toute façon je n'ai que ça à faire.

-Je t'aime. »

Il raccrocha je partis en direction de l'appartement, j'avais le double de la clé au cas où.

Je passais par le mien d'abord histoire de déposer mes affaires et juste prendre un sac de course pour tout mettre dedans.

Une fois devant son appartement j'avais une sorte de trac je n'y étais allé que deux fois. Il ressemblait au mien mais en version plus « garçon ».

J'ouvris la porte..

Sur le canapé Alice et ce que je devinais être Jasper nue..

J'avais une impression de déjà-vu.

Il ne manquait plus que quelqu'un surprenne Rosalie et Emmett et nous aurions le combo.

« On m'explique ? Ce n'est pas ton appart Alice !

-Oh merde Bella ! Je peux tout t'expliquer.

-Ce serait une bonne idée en effet. Commencer juste par vous rhabiller. »


	12. Chapter 12

J'étais partie dans la cuisine pour récupérer les aliments dans le frigo. Alice entra.

« Bella ?

-Hum.

-Jasper est le frère d'Edward il avait les clés parce que Edward lui a prêté son appart le temps que celui de Jasper soit rénové.

-Ok.

-Tu m'en veux ? »

Edward a un frère.

Qui se tape Alice.

Trop d'informations d'un coup.

« Quoi ! Non ! C'est après Edward que j'en ai il m'a pas dit qu'il avait un frère.

-C'est son frère légalement mais biologiquement non. Jazz a été adopté par Esmé et Carlisle. »

Jasper entra il me tendit sa main.

« Je suis Jasper et je suis désolé pour ce qu'il c'est passé.

-Ouais moi aussi.. Bon j'ai ce qu'il me faut je vais y aller et on va faire comme si je ne vous avez pas vu. »

Ils souriaient. Soulagé apparemment.

_Tu m'étonnes.._

Je partis. Une fois rentré dans mon appartement je réfléchissais.

Pourquoi il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il avait un frère ?

Pourquoi il ne m'avait pas dit que le frère vivait dans l'appart ?

Pourquoi j'allais le tuer ?

Pourquoi je lui en voulais ?

_Parce que tu l'aimes.._

Je prenais mes écouteurs il fallait que je me vide la tête.

Je montais le volume assez fort pour que mon cerveau saigne.

« Boys don't cry »de the Cure.

J'adorais cette musique..C'était une hymne pour moi.. Allonger sur le canapé à observer plafonds j'écoutais les paroles et les déchiffrais encore et encore..

**I would say I'm sorry**

_**Je dirais que je suis désolé**_**  
****If I thought that it would change your mind**

_**Si je pensais que ça te ferait changer d'avis**_**  
****But I know that this time**

_**Mais je sais que cette fois**_**  
****I've said too much**

_**J'en ai trop dit**_**  
****Been too unkind**

_**J'ai été odieux**_

Six fois que j'écoutais cette chanson. Le son m'emportait m'empêchant de réfléchir..

Je ne l'entendis pas rentrer.

Il se mit à côté de moi debout et il me regardait. Les écouteurs toujours dans les oreilles il me fixait sans cesse.

Je me retournais sur le ventre je n'ai jamais que l'on me fixe comme il le faisait.

Il partit je sentis le sol vibrer sous ses pas, il allait surement travailler dans le bureau.

Mais le sol vibra une nouvelle fois, mon corps se décolla du canapé d'un seul coup. Je ne dis rien je lui en voulais toujours.

Mes écouteurs tombèrent.

« Bella ça va ?

-Je suis aller dans ton appartement.. »

Il me portait toujours..

« Et j'ai rencontré ton frère à moitié déshabiller avec une amie à moi tu sais Alice ? Il était comment dire..Occupé.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu fais la tête ?

-Non Edward je fais la tête parce que j'ai dû apprendre que tu avais un frère par un gars à moitié à poil ok ! »

Il me lâcha au sol.

« Tu t'énerves la ?

-Oui.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question.

-Je voulais attendre avant de te présenter Jasper ou de t'en parler, je voulais que l'on fasse un diner chez mes parents pour que je te présente tout le monde.

-Ok.

-Ok ?

-Ouais ok !

-Tu n'as rien de mieux à dire ?

-Si mais c'est peu conventionnel.

-Dit toujours.

-Va te faire foutre Cullen. VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE AVEC TES CONNERIES. Aujourd'hui j'ai surpris ton frère à moitié à poil et le mien nous a surpris à poil c'est trop de gens surpris ! Donc va te faire foutre avec tes clés d'appartement et ta bouffe qui périmes tu aurais dû savoir qu'il était là.

-C'est vrai mais je n'y ai pas pensé.

-Ça c'est parce que tu es CON !

-Bella j'ai compris. »

Il restait calme je devais passer pour une folle à péter les plombs mais je n'en pouvais plus..

_Mais qu'il arrête de sourire bordel !_

«Tu as compris quoi ?!

-Que je suis un con qui peut aller se faire foutre. Tu me fais un câlin maintenant ? Ou un truc affectif je veux me savoir pardonné..

-Tu veux de l'affection ?

- Oui...Se faire traiter de con ce n'est pas hyper valorisant.. »

Il veut de l'affection je vais lui en donner. Je lui fis un doigt d'honneur prit mon sac à main, mes écouteurs et sortit faire un tour. Il essaya de me rattraper mais quand il vit la fureur traverser mon visage il avisa.

Je déambulais dans les rues il devait être 17h30 à peu près..Starbucks était ouvert mais je ne voulais pas d'un café il me fallait plus de calories..

_À droite Millie's cookies !_

J'y entrais et commandais un chocolat avec des guimauves..

Lorsque je bus le contenu j'étais bien.. Les guimauves, le sucre et le cacao ça c'est délicieux.

_C'est ça la vie, à manger !_

Je restais une heure ou deux à boire mon chocolat et écouter de la musique.

Le temps défilait mais je ne voulais pas entrer et l'affronter..Il m'avait énervé, ou déçus je ne sais pas.

_Il faut peut-être rentrer.._

Je l'aimais, mais il ne m'avait pas révélé l'existence de son frère et en plus il rigole alors que j'ai de quoi lui ne vouloir..

Mon téléphone vibra..

_**Nouveau message de Edward :**_

_**Où es-tu? Je t'aime je suis désoler..**_

_**Rentre s'il te plait.**_

_Va te faire foutre !_

Dit minutes plus tard il vibra encore.

_Encore lui !_

_**Nouveau message de Edward :**_

_**Bella ! Réponds-moi ! **_

_Il s'énerve un peu tard non ! _

Je laissais mes pouces volés au-dessus du clavier..

Répondre ?

Euh..Oui..

Non !

Je décidais de rester encore une heure..

Je ne sentis pas la chaise trembler. Mon portable vibra de nouveau je soufflais fort.

_**Nouveau message de Edward :**_

_**Je t'ai retrouvé ! 3 heures que tu bois un chocolat ? Tu te fous de moi j'espère je suis mieux qu'un vulgaire chocolat avec des guimauves bébé.**_

Je levais la tête. Il était là en face de moi, un cookie entre les doigts.. Son sourire enfantin scotché sur le visage. Je le toisais il souriait toujours.

_Aigght mais arrête de sourire la vie n'est pas un spectacle de clown !_

Il déposa sa main sur la mienne en encrant son regard dans le mien..Je repoussais sa main et continuais à le fixer..Il souleva un sourcil interrogateur..Et prit mon Mp3 pour l'éteindre je le laissais faire..Les écouteurs retirés il entama la conversation..

« Tu m'en veux ?

-Bella ?

-Putain répond moi.. »

Il se sentait pas bien..

« Oui je t'en veux tu aurais pu mentionner ton frère dans une conversation..

-Je suis désolé.

-On ne s'excuse pas sois même Edward.

-Je te pris de m'excuser.. »

Il chuchota un « gamine » mais je ne rétorquai pas.

« Tu sais je t'aime même si tu n'es qu'un con.

-Moi aussi je t'aime même si tu me fruste sexuellement. »

_Ça__ ne va pas durer Cullen !_

_**-Merci pour vos reviews**_ _**ça me touche énormément !**_


	13. Chapter 13

« On y va ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Belle tu as bu 5 chocolats avec des guimauves et de la chantilly je doute qu'un humain normalement constitué puisse en consommer autant..

-Je suis sûr que je peux courir plus vite que toi malgré tout ce que j'ai avalé !

-Essaye toujours..

-On verra ça.. »

Nous nous levâmes et il paya. Une fois sorti il voulut me faire un câlin, mais je voulais courir, je pris mes jambes à mon cou et me mis à courir aussi vite qu'elle me le permettait.

« Bella ! »

Ça faisait du bien, faire ce que l'on voulait quand on le voulait..La liberté d'être jeune et amoureux.

J'entendais Edward je savais qu'il me courait après..Je tournais au coin d'une ruelle..Accroupie par terre à reprendre mon souffle. Lorsque je me redressais je l'entendis..

« Bella je t'ai vu.. »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour j'étais énervé, l'excitation d'avoir couru de le fuir..J'aimais comment était notre relation un jeu continu constitué uniquement de défi..On me plaqua d'un coup au mur..

« Je t'ai eu..

-Tu es bon chasseur.

-On me le dit rarement mlle Swan. Je mérite une récompense ?

-C'est exacte M. Cullen. »

Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains descendirent le long de mon dos pour atteindre mes fesses..J'ouvrais sa chemise. Il nous sépara.

« On est dans une ruelle..

-Et ?

-Et ce n'est pas correct.

-Il n'a personne. »

Il pesait le pour et le contre je pouvais le sentir dans son regard.. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de réfléchir..

« Edward ? »

Il releva la tête..

« Je porte une jupe c'est bon..

- Putain ne me dit pas ça, tu m'empêches de réfléchir avec tout ça. »

Il désignait mon corps du bout des doigts, j'ouvrir mon chemisier pour laisser apparaître mon sous-vêtement.

« Arrête ça..

-Si tu me fais arrêter maintenant je prolonge la semaine.

-Tu n'es qu'un monstre

-Merci.. »

Il sourit et m'embrassa plus profondément, Il devait être 21 heures et c'était une toute petite ruelle on ne craignait rien. Je levais ma jupe, il expira tout l'air de ses poumons.

Nous étions sur le point de passer à l'acte moi la jupe relevée lui la chemise ouverte avec sa braguette.

« Le préservatif..

-J'ai commencé la pilule. »

Il me pénétra doucement.

« Je t'aime..

-Moi aussi Ed..Oh encore ! »

Lorsque l'orgasme nous consuma nous sourions le sexe après une dispute et une grève il n'a rien de vrai..Nous arrangions nos vêtements. Edward était tout sourire comblé apparemment.

« Tu l'avais déjà fait ?

-De ?

-Bella tu vois de quoi je parle..Dans la rue.

-Non jamais mais c'était un de mes fantasmes.. »

Il rougit.

« Et toi ?

-Quoi ? Non tu es ma première relation sérieuse enfin celle que j'aime vraiment.

-Pour moi aussi.. »

Nous rentrions main dans la main..

À peine la porte franchie il se jeta sur moi..

Le canapé pour finir au lit..Un nouvel orgasme me terrassa..

« Je suis heureux avec toi..

-Moi aussi..

-J'aime ta folie tu es original drôle, belle..Parfaite.

-Je plaide coupable pour la folie.

-Je veux te présenter à mes parents Bella..

-Euh..Edward imagine ils ne veulent pas de moi dans la famille.

-On ne peut que t'aimer.

-Ok mais laisse-moi une semaine..

-D'accord. »

Nous nous endormions dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Un violent coup à la tête me réveilla.

Je venais de tomber du lit..Edward arriva en courant. Évidemment il était debout avant moi..

Il regarda le lit puis me regarda. Il explosa littéralement de rire..

« C'est bon tu as fini de rire..

-Désoler Bella.. »

Il se mordit les lèvres hilares..

Je me relavais puis partie prendre un verre d'eau avec un doliprane.

« Je vais me doucher évite de t'effondrer au sol..

-Ouais ouais c'est ça va te doucher.. »

Il partit, j'entendis l'eau couler. Une idée germa dans mon crâne..

Je pris la direction de la chaine hi-fi ,à plein volume « Closer » de Nine inch nails résonnait . Après tout Rose devait être au travail, Em' aussi et Alice et Jasper ne pouvait rien me dire.. La chanson démarra et je retirais mes vêtements pour prendre la direction de la douche.

Même dans la salle de bain on pouvait entendre la chanson.

Il ne m'entendit pas rentrer dans la salle de bain ni dans la douche d'ailleurs.. Il avait la tête sous le pommeau et fredonnait sur le rythme de la chanson.

Je me collais contre son dos..Mes mains massèrent ses épaules et descendirent doucement vers son bassin..

« Tu veut ma mort ?

-Peut-être. »

Je déposais un baiser sur son épaule il grogna..Il se retourna d'un coup et me plaqua contre le mur de la douche.. La musique résonnait toujours..Le sexe avec Edward était envoûtant, il avait sa mâchoire contractée il se concentrait pour ne pas venir avant moi.

« Edward continu s'il te plaît..

-Bella c'est tellement bon..

-Oh Humm Oui ! »

Nous vînmes au même moment.. La douche terminé, habillé et pour mon cas maquillé nous sortîmes.

« Quelle heure il est ?

-8h23 pourquoi ?

-Putain Bella je dois y aller j'ai un cours moi !

-Bah vas-y.. »

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres et sans alla en courant.

Je relisais les remarques de Mike et appelais Jessica pour lui dire que le livre était prêt à la publication.

Mon téléphone sonna.

« Bella ? »

Rose était au téléphone en pleurs..

« Rose qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je me suis engueulé avec Emmett il a claqué la porte en me m'insultant de sale conne..

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je peux venir ?

-Bien sûr. »

Elle raccrocha. En attendant son arrivée je fis deux cafés, pris des gâteaux et des mouchoirs.

J'entendis quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers puis sonner à la porte.

J'allais en direction de la porte afin de l'ouvrir

_3..2..1._

Elle était dévastée, le maquillage noir étalé partout sur son visage..

_C'est mort pour les gâteaux et le café !_

Ce n'était pas Rose mais une épave. Elle qui était toujours soigné et sûr d'elle est devenu en l'espace d'une dispute la chose la plus fragile que dieu est créé.

« Je..Je suis..suis enceinte..Et il m'a dit..Que c'ét..était de ma..Faute ! »

_Les couples normaux ne sont pas sensés ce réjouir ? _

« Mais c'est génial non ?

-Non il a dit..que..que c'était..trop tôt..Que son garage..De..devais..encore..être..Développé !

_Garage à la con !_

-Laisse-lui du temps..Viens te reposer sur le canapé on en parlera quand tu seras calmé..

-D'acc..Ord. »

À peine était-elle allongée qu'elle s'endormit. »

Il fallait que j'aille voir Em' il ne pouvait pas laisser Rose et lui parler comme il l'avait fait. Quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensemble il avait déjà repoussé le mariage pour son garage.

Je devais y aller.

Maintenant.


	14. Chapter 14

Je pris mes clés et sorties en furie.

Dans la voiture le volant serré le plus fort possible entre mes malheureux doigts.

Une fois arrivé je sortis de ma voiture je fonçais à l'intérieur.

Un client était là.

« Excusez-moi »

Le vieux se tourna et me souris.

« Oui ?

- Auriez-vous vu le propriétaire ?

-Je suis avant vous mademoiselle.

-Je suis la sœur du propriétaire et je ne viens pas dans le but que l'on répare ma bagnole Monsieur.

-Il est derrière. »

Il me désigna une porte du menton, je l'ouvris à la volée.

« Bella ! »

Il écarta ses bras et je lui infligeais un coup de poing.

« Ça c'est pour Rose et pour être rentré chez moi !

-Putain mais tu es malade !

-Tu as une femme qui t'aime et qui porte ton enfant ! Elle est venue me voir en pleurs Em' elle est mal ! Elle apprend qu'elle attend un enfant et toi tu la descends mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Avec ton garage à la con !

-J'ai peur OK ?

-Parce que tu crois qu'elle non ? Vous êtes là pour vous soutenir ! »

Il avait une marque sur la joue..Et moi j'avais mal à la main.

« Je vais aller lui parler et m'excuser..

Emmett commençait à pleurer..

« Bella je suis qu'un con, il ne faut pas que je reporte ma peur sur elle s'est vrai c'est elle qui va avoir mal pendant l'accouchement et qui va avoir toutes ses hormones et ces merdes. Je m'occupe du gars et j'y vais.

-Ok..

-Bella ?

-Hum ?

-Merci.

-De rien ça faisait un moment que je voulais te mettre un coup de poing.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça..

-Ouais ouais bon va voir ta femme et occupes-toi bien du bébé et d'elle.

-J'ai peur.

-C'est normal.

-Tu sais quand papa et maman sont rentrés de l'hôpital avec toi j'ai eu peur d'être un mauvais frère..

-Tu as été à la hauteur.. Enfin sauf quand il fallait me déposer devant l'école et que tu m'avais déposé au bord de la route pour ne pas avoir honte de moi..Il y a celui aussi où tu m'utilisais pour pouvoir sortir avec des filles !

-Ouais bah c'est bon Bella. »

Emmett était un gars qui aimait s'amuser enfin..Il avait peur d'avoir un enfant. C'était lui.. Dès que les choses se compliquaient il s'énervait et rejetait la faute sur la personne qui était présente.

« Bon moi j'y vais je vais aller voir Edward il termine à midi..

-Je veux pas parler de toi et Edward..J'ai l'image qui me hante..

-Oh..Tu n'avais qu'a pas rentré..

-Ouais ouais..

-Bon je vais y aller, bisous..Et tiens-moi au courant pour toi et Rose oublie pas elle est sur mon canapé. Tiens la clé tu la remets juste après dans la boite..

-Ok Bells »

Je lui tendais les clés et partais..

Rose va avoir un enfant ce qui fait de moi une tante non ?

_Exacte !_

Il fallait que je l'annonce à Edward..

Je me garais juste devant le lycée il était midi la plupart des élèves sortaient pour manger chez eux.

« Excusez-moi ? »

Une jeune femme blonde, grande et belle..Vraiment belle m'accosta juste devant la porte.

« Oui ?

-Vous n'êtes ni parents, ni élèves je peux savoir qui vous êtes au juste.. »

_Sorcière !_

« Je viens voir Edward Cullen le professeur de littérature.

-C'est pour ?

-C'est personnel inspecteur.

-Je vais devoir vous refuser l'accès au lycée je connais Edward et il n'attendait personne aujourd'hui. »

Je sortais mon téléphone et appelais Edward.

« Allô ?

-Euh je suis devant ton lycée et on ne veut pas me laisser rentrer. »

La blonde me regardait méchamment un faux sourire collé sur son visage.

« À quoi ressemble la personne qui ne te laisse pas rentrer ? »

Je la toisais de haut en bas.

« Blonde, grande assez jolie enfin tout d'une Barbie quoi. »

Elle allait me tuer son regard en disait long sur sa pensé.

« C'est Kate, Bella.. »

J'allais m'amuser un tout petit peu histoire de lui faire ravaler son faux sourire.

« Quoi Cake ?

-Bella ne devient pas méchante je suis en bon terme avec elle.

-Elle a le teint terne ? ça capte mal Edward..

-Mais oui bon j'arrive avant qu'elle ne te gifle..

- À tout de suite mon amour.. »

Je lui souris en attendant.

« Mon prénom est Kate.. »

_Elle se décide à parler !?_

« Le réseau captait mal.

-Bien sûr. »

_C'est ça arrête de sourire pétasse !_

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'attendre vous savez ? Edward va arriver. »

Kate me regarda durement et puis partit. Edward lui plait apparemment.

Edward arrivait il souriait amusé par ma farce.. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa doucement.

« Cake a des vues sur toi.

-N'importe quoi !

-Mais oui comme si tu ne le voyais pas.

-Je ne vois que toi. »

Il m'embrassa de nouveau.

« On va manger ? Dans la classe où tu enseignes j'ai vraiment envie de la voir.

-Euh..Ouais ok.

-Super ! Je vais être tata et j'ai mis un coup de poing à Emmett..C'était cool comme matinée !

-Euh..Félicitations. Pourquoi tu as frappé Emmett ? »

Je lui racontais tous les détails..Le bébé, le garage..


	15. Chapter 15

La classe d'Edward était banale, des chaises, des tables, seul l'enseignant ne l'était pas..

Je n'avais pas de nouvelle de Rose ça signifiait qu'ils avaient parlé.

J'avais déjà décidé de faire les boutiques pour trouver un petit truc au nouveau Swan.

Les enfants ce n'était pas spécialement mon truc.

Pleurs, bave.. Mais qui suis-je pour résister à un bébé. Edward l'avait compris le sujet n'était concentré que sur ça.

« Bella on en a pas parlé.. »

Il hésita me jaugea et parla enfin.

« Tu en veux toi ?

-Des enfants ? Je ne sais pas.. Grossir, être de mauvaise humeur, le ventre proéminent, les nausées, les hormones, j'aime ma vie actuellement j'ai le temps.

-C'est vrai nous avons le temps.

-Nous ? Tu crois que je serais toujours avec toi ? »

Il se figea et prit un air désolé.

« Bella je connais ton humour quelque peut.. »

Il cherchait le bon mot.

« Étrange..Mais dit moi que c'est une blague je t'aime moi et c'est les mots que tu dis quand tu as 15 ans.. »

Je lui sautais littéralement dessus et il s'effondra au sol moi dans les bras.. Il prit un air ahuri mais Edward avait l'habitude, il était souvent entrainé dans ma maladresse qui devenait une légende..

« Bella il faudrait peut-être que l'on se relever ?

-Je suis bien dans tes bras..

-On est dans une salle de classe et il nous reste une heure pour que l'on finisse de déjeuner..

-Déjeuner ?

-Il n'y a pas un dessert ?

-Si bien sur. Il est là »

Je retirais mon tee-shirt, il déglutit..

« Bella ? Non ! »

Il avait pris un air dur..

« Oh que si.. Edward ne me repousse pas ton corps parle pour toi.. »

Pas besoins que je baisse les yeux pour voir où en était son pantalon, sans parler du mien..

« Bella arrête ça.. On est dans une salle de classe..

-Merci Edward j'avais vu. »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil. Il n'eut pas le temps de geindre que mes lèvres se déposaient sur les siennes lentement sa carapace se brisa.

Il en avait autant envie que moi.

Avec Edward tout devient tellement simple.

Il continuait de m'embrasser et dégrafa mon sous-vêtement.

Il fallait faire vite.. J'étais prête à parier que Tanya allait venir voir si tout se passe bien..

Tous nos vêtements retirés..Il me pénétra.

« Putain Bella.. Tu sais ce que..je risque si nous l'on voit ?

-Faisons vite alors. »

Le sentir en moi me comblait telle la lune et le soleil nous étions dans les mêmes espaces-temps il fallait juste obliger notre rencontre.

L'orgasme nous terrassa..

« Putain Bella.. »

Il consulta sa montre..

« Merde ça va sonner dans 5 minutes.

« Je vais y aller.. Après t'avoir aidé à ranger. »

Habillé, la salle rangée, il déposa un baiser sur ma bouche juste devant Tanya qui venait d'arriver. Je partis avec un sourire à rendre un film triste comique..

_**Nouveau message d'Edward :**_

_**Je ne vois plus ma salle de cours de la même manière. **_

_**Tu pourrais croire que c'est mal.**_

_**Au contraire sa m'amuse plus qu'autre chose tu m'étonneras toujours.**_

_**Je t'aime.**_

_**Message envoyé à Edward : **_

_**J'en suis comblé. Je t'aime.**_

Il fallait que j'appelle Em'. J'avais quand même peur..Pour Rose pour lui pour le lien qui les unissait.

« Allô ?

-Je suis désolé je m'inquiétais.

-Nous avons discuté je me suis excusé, je vais engager une autre personne pour le garage et lui passer la main je viendrais pour des horaires normaux, à deux le travaille se fera plus vite.

-Bon choix je suppose que je dois vous laisser non ?

-Oui ce serais mieux pour toi..

-Je vous aime.

-Nous aussi »

Il l'avait dit à l'unisson.

Je passais le reste de l'après-midi dans les boutiques, me perdant entre les chaussures pour enfants, peluches, jouets, biberons, tétines.. J'avais acheté tellement d'objets, vêtement que je ne savais pas où j'allais pouvoirs les ranger.

Je passais au Mc Donald prendre un Mc Flurry mais une fois dans le fast-food, l'odeur de la nourriture me poussa à commander deux menus un pour moi l'autre pour Edward..Les menus en main je pris la direction de la maison il devait être 19h.

Je franchissais la porte des sacs plein les mains..

Edward arriva l'air de rien et lâcha tous ces cahiers en voyant mes achats..

« C'est quoi tout ça ?

-Bah c'est pour le bébé ?

- Mais Bella il n'est même pas né ! Tu t'en rends compte ?

- Je n'aime pas le shopping tu le sais ? Mais tu serais venu avec moi on ne peut pas résister devant tout ça..

-Humm mouais.. Tu ne veux pas t'acheter des vêtements par contre pour un bébé qui n'ait même pas là tu peux vivre dans la boutique.. Ça sent bizarre..

-Ah oui j'ai pris Mc Donald !

-Comment tu fais pour manger tout et n'importe quoi comme ça tu as tout le temps faim..Mon Dieu je sors avec une psychopathe.

-Au moins je ne fais pas partie de ces nanas qui renient leur espèce humaine pour pouvoir avoir l'alimentation d'une tortue !

-Je t'aime comme tu es avec ou sans Mc Donald dans les mains. Aller vient.

_**Note auteur : **__**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier en effet je ne compte pas tourner autour du pot..Mais je vais débuter d'autres petites histoires. C'est là que je sollicite votre avis ! J'aimerais reprendre les Twilight un pas un et les mettre au point de vue d'Edward parce que j'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que lui avait dans la tête ^^**_

_**Bonne idée ou pas ? Si vous avez d'autres suggestions je prends note. **_


	16. Chapter 16

Un an que j'étais avec lui.

« Bella ? Prend Sophia j'ai mal au bras.

-Ok Rose. »

Je pris le poupon Emmett et Rosalie avait un magnifique bébé, les yeux bleus de sa mère et les cheveux noirs de son père.

« Moi aussi j'en veux un.

-De bébé ? Bella tu as le temps.

-Mais regarde la elle est adorable.

-Dire que tu ne voulais pas d'enfants.

-Je sais mais j'en veux un ! »

Elle rit, je n'osais pas parler de mon envie d'enfant à Edward. C'est vrai peut-être que lui n'en voulait pas..J'attendais toujours une demande, je voulais terminer mes jours avec lui alors pourquoi pas un mariage ? Je devenais une espèce de nana qui voyait tout en rose.

_Ah ! L'amour ! _

_Tais-toi._

« Mon dieu il t'a transformé ! Tu es tellement.. Folle de lui !

-C'est faux !

-Reste dans l'ignorance.

-Ah tu m'énerves ! Oui je l'aime mais je suis moi !

-Avoue tu attends ce soir avec impatience ? »

Edward m'avait invité dans l'un des plus beaux restaurants de Seattle, j'avais d'abord refusé mais il avait insisté et avait vendu ses charmes.

J'avais été faible.

Tellement faible.

Je devais donc le retrouver ce soir devant le restaurant, habillé, maquillé et tout le tralala qui sent suivait.

Rose m'avait demandé de passer l'après- midi avec elle pour qu'elle puisse m'aider à me préparer ou me transformer la connaissant.

Depuis sa grossesse elle et Emmett était plus que soudée. Emmett avait trouvé un nouveau garagiste, Jacob, il passait donc rarement Jacob faisait tout sans rechigner.

Elle était belle, calme, elle restait fidèle à elle-même avec un enfant. Emmett était devenu papa gâteau et ne pouvait rien refuser à Rose quand Sophia était comprise dans la demande. Charlie n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir ses enfants grandir. Il allait manger dans la main à Sophia quand elle aurait l'âge de demander quoi que ce soit.

Charlie et Edward s'entendaient bien, mon petit ami avait fait un effort en apprenant la pêche juste pour faire plaisir à mon père.

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Mais je voulais être comme Rose et finalisé ma relation.

« Bella ? Va prendre une douche ! »

-Ça y est ça allait commencer. Je fonçais à la douche, une fois déshabiller, douché, parfumé j'appelais Rose.

« C'est bon ! »

Bella.5ans. Vient de terminer sa douche.

« Ta robe et perché sur la porte.. »

Je tournais la tête une housse blanche était là.

« Ouais je la vois !

« J'ai mis les sous-vêtements avec ! »

J'étais moins rassuré d'un coup..

« Euh..Ok on est dans la merde tu le sais ça.. »

Je me l'étais chuchoté pour moi-même.

Je sortis appliquait de la crème sur chaque parcelle de mon corps, séchaient mes cheveux, parfum. Bon le maquillage Rose sans occuperait. Elle était plus douée que moi là-dessus..

J'ouvris la housse..

_Pourquoi tu avais peur déjà ?_

La robe ou le tee-shirt pour le coup.

Elle était noire un décolleté, courte.

Non vraiment courte !

Mais elle restait belle.

« Bella ça va ?

-Oui oui j'admirais le tee-shirt !

-Elle est belle hein ! Bon enfile la que je puisse te maquiller ! »

J'enfilais la dire robe, elle m'allait plutôt bien, Rose avait l'œil.

« Entre ! »

Elle franchit la porte.

« Waouh ! Tu es…

-Pathétique ?

-Magnifique. Bon maintenant maquillage ! »

Elle se concentra appliqua poudre, eye-liner..

« Tu as des nouvelles d'Alice et Jasper ?

-Oui ils sont arrivé en Floride, Alice est tellement heureuse..

-Dire qu'ils sont partis l'appartement et vide maintenant.

-Oui mais ils sont heureux. »

Elle reprit dans le silence, Jasper et Alice étaient partis pour la Floride c'est là-bas qu'ils voulaient faire leur vie ensemble et au soleil.

Rosalie insista pour me coiffer elle lissa mes cheveux.

Je ressemblais à une poupée et j'adorais ça !

« Tu es parfaite, on dirait une princesse..

-Merci.. »

J'attendais de voir la réaction d'Edward.

Les minutes défilaient. Edward devait être préparé maintenant non ?

Il avait insisté pour venir me chercher chez Rose.

La sonnette retentit Rose se retourna et me fit un énorme sourire.

« Arrête de sourire comme ça. »

Elle bouda. Rose me cachait quelque chose mais quoi ?

« Aller Bella va ouvrir ! »

J'avançais doucement et ouvris la porte il était là.

Un an que nous étions ensemble et sa beauté me subjuguait toujours autant.

Il portait une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir. Il était parfait et à moi.

Il me jaugea et déglutit.

« Bella tu es tellement belle.

-Merci tu es pas mal non plus. »

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa.

« Pardon.. »

Il l'avait chuchoté..

Je ne compris pas tout de suite mais quand il se colla un peu plus contre moi je compris..Il avait une bosse contre ma cuisse, je pressais ma cuisse contre.

« Pardon. »

Il me regarda et souris.

Nous embrassions Rose puis partions ensemble.

Dans la voiture il déposa sa main sur ma cuisse et la frôla de haut en bas. Mon corps prit feu d'un coup. Je tentais de respirer calmement mais son contact m'incendiait. Je serrais mes cuisses sur sa main et la repoussai.

Il se retourna surpris et quand il me vit j'eut le droit au sourire carnassier.

« Tu es sûr que ça va, tu as l'air d'avoir..Chaud !

-Non ça va. »

Le reste du trajet était calme. Nous rigolions, écoutions la musique..

« Nous sommes arrivés. »

Je sortis de ma transe.

« Edward il n'y a pas de restaurant ici..

-Je sais.

-Allons faire un tour nous aurons le temps de rejoindre le restaurant plus tard.

-Ok.. »

Il était bizarre. Comme stressé.

Nous étions dans un skatepark en l'occurrence vide.

« Pourquoi un skatepark ?

-C'est là que tout a commencé..

- Je ne comprends pas.

-Quand j'étais jeune nous venions ici avec Jasper tu sais le skate était à la mode. Un jour nous avions 15 ans pour lui, 16 pour moi et Jasper a voulu que nous fassions une promesse..Lui la respecter mais moi je n'avais pas trouvé la bonne. »

Incompréhension totale.

Il se mit à genoux.

« Bella j'aimerais que tu deviennes ma femme et la mère de mes enfants. Tu es celle à qui j'ai brisé un feu arrière mais ce jour-là ce n'est pas que ta voiture qui a été endommagé mon cœur aussi je suis tombé amoureux de toi à l'instant même où tu es sortie énerver contre moi. Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

_Oui ou non ? _

Les larmes coulaient et il était à genou 3 mois que j'attendais ça..

« Oh mon dieu..

-Bella je panique un peu là..

-Oui.

-Oui tu me vois paniquer ou oui tu veux faire de moi ton mari.

-Oui je veux de toi comme mari, je t'aime.. »

Il souffla fort, se leva et me pris dans ses bras..

J'allais devenir madame Cullen.

_**Note auteur**__** : Voilà cette fiction est terminé j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus, laissez-moi des reviews , merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, ajouter en favori ou même juste commenter. **_


End file.
